


When In New York (You can be a new man)

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Series: Group Chat Fics (Not Related) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Are they lawyers? Are they jugglers?, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Eliza is the Mom Friend, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay John Laurens, I'll mention the "company" a lot but you'll be damned if i ever say what the company is, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Maria is badass ok, Mom Friend Hercules Mulligan, Multi, Peggy deserves love, Technically he's their boss but, Washington is ULTIMATE mom friend though, aaron burr just wants to sleep, alex writes a lot, also gay, how many hamilton references can i make, john laurens is Soft, just fun workplace hijinks, not enough, there will be no death here kids, thomas is a dick sometimes, very gay, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: A.Ham is typing...That's right folks it's a Hamilton Group Chat fic because I love them too much and I need to write about my Boys. I guess I should write an Actual description, right?There's a new employee at the company, but that won't change much, right? Watch this obnoxious, arrogent, loudmouth bother, turn the workplace upside down.





	1. A.Ham enters the chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am Bacc and with A Different GC because I love them too much, please enjoy me completely ignoring cannon (both musical AND historical) in order for me to have a Great Time
> 
> Here are their nicknames Bois, I'll put these at the beginning of every chapter so don't worry about memorising them
> 
> Laurens: I’m gay for turtles:  
Lafayette: My full name won’t fit:  
Hercules: The impulse control:  
Burr: Do Your Work:  
Angelica: I Know Your Secrets:  
Eliza: Mother of 7:  
Peggy: Yes I exist:  
Madison: Sick of everything:  
Jefferson: TJ the DJ:  
Hamilton: A.Ham:  
Maria: Your daughter calls me daddy too:  
Washington: G.Washington:

/Rev Set/

1:00pm

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Gay John is back and he has some Things to say about the new employee

****My full name won********’t fit: ****Yes, I’ve been waiting all day for the tea

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** ?? I?? Haven’t even said anything all day?

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Mon amie you’ve been staring all day

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** It’s not mY fault he’s hot and I’m gay

****The impulse control:**** Enough foreplay spill the TEA

****Do Your Work:**** Don’t you guys have better things to do than discussing your love lives?

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** jUSt Bc you Love Your Girlfriend Doesn’t MEAN I cAN’T BE G a y Karen

****The impulse control:**** yEAH KAREN GET OFF HIS DICk

****Do Your Work:**** Remind me why I’m friends with you guys again?

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Bc without us you’d be lonely

****The impulse control:**** I’M STILL WAITING FOR THIS TEA

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Ok ok ok so I Knew we were getting a new guy and I was like Cool BUT imagine my surprise when I found out he had the desk NEXT to me

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** SO HE KNOCKS ON THE DIVIDER THING AND PEEKS HIS HEAD AROUND and I’m like “FUCK” bc he’s?? Really cute?? and he’s wearing his hair up but it looks like he’s never used a bobble in his Life bc a bunch of it is falling out? BUT IT JUST MAKES HIM LOOK CUTER???

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** So he goes and says “Hi neighbour, looks like we’re desk buddies.” And he’s got A Great Voice and then he does this dorky little smile and my HeART MELTS

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Cue me being gay and trying to respond Cool “Haha, yeah, you’re stuck with me now” lIKE WHO SAYS THAT

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** BUT HE LAUGHS AND HE’S GOT THE CUTEST LAUGH EVER GUYS I’M JUST HHHHHHHHHH

****The impulse control:**** Dude that high key sounds adorable I’m ngl

****My full name won********’t fit:**** I’M ALREADY PLANNING YOUR WEDDING

****My full name won********’t fit:**** NOBODY INTRODUCES THEMSELVES LIKE THAT UNLESS THEY’RE FLIRTING

****Do Your Work:**** I don’t know, he just seems like an excitable guy

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** YOU TALKED TO HIM??

****The impulse control:**** THE TEA JUST KEEPS GETTING HOTTER

****My full name won********’t fit:**** TELL USSSSSSS

****Do Your Work:**** I regret everything that led me to this moment

****My full name won********’t fit:**** I’ll come to your desk and refuse to leave until you tell us

****Do Your Work:**** Please don’t

****Do Your Work:**** Alright fine, I was working and he walked into my office

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** “office”

****The impulse control:**** “office”

****My full name won********’t fit:**** “office”

****Do Your Work:**** Will you do that every time?

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** IDK WILL YOU REFER TO YOUR D E S K AS YOUR OFFICE EVERY TIME?

****Do Your Work:**** So he walked into my office with some papers. “Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, Sir?”

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** HE CALLED YOU SIR THAT’S TOO PRECIOUS WHATTTTT

****My full name won********’t fit:**** WHO SAYS THAT

****The impulse control:**** I’M ADOPTING HIM

****Do Your Work:**** So I said “Thar depends, who’s asking?”

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Bc you’re the worst, continue

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Why would you say that to my Boy

****Do Your Work:**** You hardly even know him, you’ve had one conversation.

****Do Your Work:**** So we shook hands and he introduced himself

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** AS WHAT

****The impulse control:**** WHAT’S MY SONS NAME

****My full name won********’t fit:**** NAME

****Do Your Work:**** Didn’t you guys pay attention in the morning meeting? It’s Alexander Hamilton.

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Bold of you to assume we ever pay attention to anything ever

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** THAT’S SUCH A GOOD NAME WHAT

****Do Your Work:**** Anyway, he talked for 5 minutes about how he needed me to sign these papers and how excited he was to work here before he eventually left

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** AN EXCITABLE BOY

****My full name won********’t fit:**** I’M GONNA FIND HIM AND HUG HIM

****The impulse control:**** WE LOVE A BOUNCY BOI

****Do Your Work:**** You guys are too attached to a person you haven’t even met

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Well what did you think of him??

****Do Your Work:**** I’m not sure, he seems friendly enough. Very excitable and talkative, and certainly passionate about his work.

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** YOU LIKE HIMMMMMMMMM

****The impulse control: ****AARON HAS A NEW FRIENDDDDDDDDDDDD

****My full name won********’t fit:**** BEST BUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDS

****Do Your Work:**** Please stop

/Shady bitches/

2:03pm

****TJ the DJ:**** Have you guys seen the new employee?

****Do Your Work:**** Oh not you guys too

****Sick of everything: ****The rev set talking about him too?

****Do Your Work:**** Constantly.

****Sick of everything:**** Welcome to my life

****TJ the DJ:**** Thank god I’m not alone

****TJ the DJ:**** The guy is just so annoying I literally cannot handle it

****Do Your Work:**** Oh well that’s new

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Why what do the others think?

****Do your work:**** Laurens thinks he’s “Adorable”

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Fair he’s a solid 8

****TJ the DJ:**** Do you not have eyes?? The guy barely scrapes by as a 3

****Do Your Work:**** I’d at least give him a 6, but I digress

****Do Your Work:**** Mulligan and Lafayette want to adopt him, already

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Ah will my sister be receiving a new child soon?

****Do Your Work:**** Most likely

****Do Your Work:**** What were you going to say about Hamilton @TJ the DJ?

****TJ the DJ:**** First of all Wow Hamilton is the most pretentious last name I’ve ever heard

****TJ the DJ:**** Second, he’s such an annoying piece of shit. I was talking about politics with Jemmy and he came over and started telling me how wrong I was

****Sick of everything:**** They argued for half an hour before I made my escape

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Oh my god is that who was arguing earlier? I could hear it from my desk

****TJ the DJ:**** I doubt he’ll last a month here

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Are we betting bc I’ll take that bet

****TJ the DJ:**** 100 dollars.

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Deal.

****Do Your Work:**** ... I’ll inform the others.

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Same

/Rev Set/

2:29pm

****Do Your Work:**** Jefferson and Angelica are making a bet on how long Hamilton will stay. Jefferson says he won’t last a month, it’s $100 who wants in?

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** HE BETTER STAY PUT MY MONEY ON ANGIE

****My full name won********’t fit:**** I love rooting against my cousin so I agree with John

****The impulse control:**** I’ll stay on the sidelines, thanks

/WoRk/

2:31pm

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Who bets the new guy will last longer than a month? $100

****Yes I exist:**** Not me lmao I bet he’ll quit within like a week did u hear his argument with tomathen earlier?

****Mother of 7:**** Angelica why do you try to get us to bet against people we don’t know?

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** I don’t even Have $100

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Bc it’s fun

/Shady bitches/

2:35pm

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I’ve got one for team Jefferson but nobody voted for me the cowards

****Do Your Work:**** That’s fine because both Laurens and Lafayette voted for you

****TJ the DJ:**** I wanna say I’m shocked but honestly laf is so mean to me

****My full name won********’t fit:**** You know I’m in this group right?

****TJ the DJ:**** Sometimes I can still hear his voice

****Sick of everything:**** I’m siding with Thomas, I don’t think he’ll last long with his attitude

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Then the bets are placed

/Work assignments/

****G.Washington:**** As you may know, we have a new employee to the company, Alexander Hamilton. I trust that he’ll do well here, and I’d like you to all welcome him to our office.

(G.Washington added 1 person to Work assignments)

****A.Ham:**** Hey everyone, I look forward to working with the company. I’m sure that a group as infamous as you are will be exciting to work with and I look forward to seeing our prospects. With me here, I’m hoping I can really come into my own and perhaps even mould the way this company works. I want to improve it, so we can have the best future possible. We’ll leave a mark on this world, and show we’re not just another company left behind in the dirt. We’ll be something.

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Welcome to the company, neighbour! I’m John Laurens!

****The impulse control:**** Hey there, Hercules Mulligan, you’ll do great here!

****My full name won********’t fit:**** salut l'ami, I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gibert du Mortier De La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette. But everyone calls me Lafayette

****The impulse control:**** Why must you put your full name every time

****My full name won********’t fit:**** I miss no opportunities

****Do Your Work: ****Hello, we talked earlier but I’m Aaron Burr, pleasure to have you here.

****Yes I exist:**** Hi there welcome to hell

****I Know Your Secrets:**** peggy pls

****I Know Your Secrets:**** It’s bad enough you do this at reception

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Anyway, I’m Angelica Schuyler, the lovely @yes I exist is my sister Peggy

****Mother of 7:**** And I’m Elizabeth Schuyler, but please call me Eliza :)

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Welcome Alexander, I’m sure you’ll be right at home. I’m Maria Lewis

****Sick of everything:**** Nice to have you with us, I’m James Madison

****TJ the DJ:**** And I’m the guy you argued with earlier, lovely chat by the way. Thomas Jefferson

****A.Ham:**** Well, It’s nice to meet most of you! I look forward to working by your sides.

****TJ the DJ:**** Most?

****A.Ham:**** Most.

****Yes I exist:**** Damn not even on day 1 and there’s already a blood feud

****Do Your Work:**** This should be fun.


	2. Origin stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S YOUR NAME MAN  
*mean  
lmao autocorrect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the BAG! I may change nicknames throughout the fanfic so when I do I'll put a - next to their name to signify it'll change in that chapter, and I'll put the new names at the end of each chapter too!
> 
> Laurens: I’m gay for turtles:  
Lafayette: My full name won’t fit:  
Hercules: The impulse control:  
Burr: Do Your Work:  
Angelica: I Know Your Secrets:  
Eliza: Mother of 7:  
Peggy: Yes I exist:  
Madison: Sick of everything:  
Jefferson: TJ the DJ:  
Hamilton: A.Ham: -  
Maria: Your daughter calls me daddy too:  
Washington: G.Washington:

/Un-named group/

10:12am

(A.Ham re-named the group We have fun here)

(A.Ham added 10 people to We have fun here)

****Yes I exist:**** What?? New,,, Groupchat??? Unbelievable

****A.Ham:**** Yes, I thought it’d be nice if there was a separate group chat for just the employees so we could all talk. I was unaware if you already had one, but I asked John and he said you didn’t so I thought I would make one

****Yes I exist:**** WAIT HAVE WE REALLY BEEN WORKING HERE FOR A YEAR AND NEVER MADE A GC FOR ALL OF US WHAT

(Sick of everything added 1 person to We have fun here)

****Sick of everything:**** Sorry, it just looked like you forgot to add Thomas

****A.Ham:**** oh

****A.Ham:**** My mistake

/Shady bitches/

10:16am

****TJ the DJ:**** “My mistake” Yeah fucking right

****Yes I exist:**** GOD THE S H A D E

/We have fun here/

10:16am

****A.Ham:**** You know, I’m curious. How did you all get your nicknames? I was shocked to see such casual nicknames in a business setting.

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Well you see

****The impulse control:**** Don’t you fucking dare

****My full name won********’t fit:**** My full name

****The impulse control:**** I will block you

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Is

****The impulse control:**** You will be removed from the chat

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette

(The impulse control removed 1 person from We have fun here)

/DM- MJP.Lafayette & M.Schuyler/

10:21am

****My full name won********’t fit:**** pEGGY

****Yes I exist:**** I’M ALREADY ON IT

/We have fun here/

10:21am

(Yes I exist added 1 person to We have fun here)

****My full name won********’t fit:**** bITCH

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Anyway, I wanted that to be my nickname but it’s too long so I made this my nickname instead, knowing people would be curious about what my name was

****My full name won********’t fit:**** A win win situation

****The impulse control:**** And everyone else loses

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** See, my nickname is very profound and meaningful

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** I’m gay

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** And I like turtles

****A.Ham:**** I’m loving these already so much, don’t worry Lafayette, I love your full name and I’m going to learn it and constantly use it

****My full name won********’t fit:**** !!!

****The impulse control:**** Well, another one for the hit list

****A.Ham:**** And I think that’s a great name, John :)

****The impulse control:**** John, Laf and I have been friends for years and I’m basically the one who keeps them from doing dumb stuff which is how I got my name

****Do Your Work:**** Can you guys please stop texting? I’m trying to get my work done.

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** And that’s how he got his name lmao

****Yes I exist:**** fUN STORY About my nickname ok so angelica and eliza worked here before me bc I was reluctant to join and stuff and they’d talk about me to co-workers but they never showed any pictures or even mentioned my name just “my sister” so ppl had theories on who I was or if I was real. So I had my interview and NAILED it, got the job and on the first day of work I was introducing myself to the Tman and I was like “yea my sisters work here” and he was like “oh my god you DO exist” and that’s how my nickname was born

****Mother of 7:**** Hercules pretends to be the mom friend but he gets into just as much trouble into everyone else so I’ve taken him, laf, john, burr, thomas, james and peggy under my wing as my children

****I know your secrets:**** People love complaining to me about stuff and I love saving it as potential blackmail so I have a folder of every person in this chat and I just,, bring it out whenever I want to Destroy them. My nickname is a reminder not to get on my bad side.

****TJ the DJ:**** Peg REFUSES to call me by my REAL name and one day she called me TJ the DJ and it stuck and everyone started calling me that. I Hated it so she changed my nickname and she Won’t let me change it back

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** When I first arrived I decided to introduce myself, and right as I shook hands with Eliza she got a nosebleed and Peggy joked it was because she found me so attractive, so I rolled with it and I somehow got to where I am now

****Sick of everything:**** I get sick Really easily and also I’m just tired of drama constantly

****TJ the DJ:**** Bitch you’re the most dramatic person here

****Yes I exist:**** Have you Looked in a mirror?

****Do Your Work:**** Guys Please

****Yes I exist:**** You could put us on mute

****Do Your Work:**** But then I can’t tell you to stop

****Yes I exist:**** GLASS HOUSES

****My full name won********’t fit:**** ALEX, Mon ami, mon chéri, mon fils,,, you must Join us and change your nickname

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** ONE OF US

****The impulse control:**** ONE OF US

****Yes I exist:**** ONE OF US

****Do Your Work:**** You guys are children

(A.Ham changed his nickname to Bisexual, stress)

****Bisexual, stress: ****ONE OF YOU

****Do Your Work:**** Oh god there’s another one

/Rev set/

10:52am

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Hi I love him

****My full name won********’t fit:**** ME TOO

****The impulse control:**** I adopted him yesterday twice and now I’ve adopted him again

****Do Your Work:**** Why can I just see you 4 causing chaos and trouble wherever you go

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Bitch 5 we’re dragging you along too

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** KORPJIOUINH

****The impulse control:**** Gay noises???

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** CONFUSED NOISES

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** JEFFERSON JUST STORMED UP TO ALEX’S DESK

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** TJ: “I just read your email and I cannot believe how wrong you are”

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** OHDAMN THEY’RE ALREADY ARGUING I’M ESCAPING HERC EXPECT COMPANY

****My full name won********’t fit:**** My cousin makes quick friends and even faster enemies

/DM- T.Jefferson & J.Madison/

2:00pm

****TJ the DJ:**** I’m coming to your desk.

****Sick of everything:**** Why???

****TJ the DJ:**** Hamilton.

****Sick of everything:**** ?? what did he do??

****TJ the DJ:**** I’ll tell you when I get there.

****Sick of everything:**** How the hell did you make enemies with this guy so fast?

****TJ the DJ:**** He’s an annoying and stubborn idiot

****Sick of everything:**** Oh so like you then I get that

****TJ the DJ:**** You know what fuck you I’m going to Peggy instead

****Sick of everything:**** Good I can keep working

****TJ the DJ:**** SUPRIZE BITCH

****Sick of everything:**** I saw you coming

****TJ the DJ:**** SUPRIZE

****TJ the DJ:**** BITCH

/DM- G.Washington & A.Ham/

4:00pm

****G.Washington:**** How are you finding working here?

****Bisexual, stress:**** It’s great!

****Bisexual, stress:**** Everyone seems really nice, and it’s great that I can just work at my own pace

****Bisexual, stress:**** Although I am having… troubles with Jefferson. I don’t think he likes me much.

****G.Washington:**** So I’ve heard

****G.Washington: ****Don’t take the things he says too personally, he’s very brash but he means well.

****G.Washington:**** I just think he likes a challenge, something to work against, and you disagreeing with him is a challenge.

****G.Washington:**** As long as your debates aren’t detrimental to your work, then it’s alright with me.

****Bisexual, stress:**** Thank you Sir, I’ll be sure to take that under advisement.

****G.Washington:**** Good, because as of tomorrow, the two of you will be working on a presentation for next Friday.

****Bisexual, stress:**** Wait what

****G.Washington:**** I must get back to work, we’ll discuss this more in my office in the morning.

****G.Washington:**** Oh and Hamilton?

****Bisexual, stress: ****Sir?

****G.Washington:**** Nice nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! hope you enjoyed! I couldn't seem to find a good place to end it, I just wanted to keep going! But I finally managed to cut myself off,,, but not for long


	3. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday and Something is off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I either bust out 12 chapters in one night or I dont upload for 5 months there's no inbetween
> 
> Laurens: I’m gay for turtles:  
Lafayette: My full name won’t fit:  
Hercules: The impulse control:  
Burr: Do Your Work:  
Angelica: I Know Your Secrets:  
Eliza: Mother of 7:   
Peggy: Yes I exist:  
Madison: Sick of everything:  
Jefferson: TJ the DJ:  
Hamilton: Bisexual, stress:  
Maria: Your daughter calls me daddy too:  
Washington: G.Washington:

/We have fun here/

9:02am

(Yes I exist sent 2 photos to We have fun here)

****Yes I exist:**** OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD

****Yes I exist:**** JEEZ LOUIIIIIIIIISE

****Yes I exist:**** IT’S BEEN SO L O N G

****Yes I exist:**** WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU GUYS SAW SOMEONE IN THE OFFICE ON A WEDNESDAY LOOKING LIKE THIS

****Bisexual, stress:**** ?? I’m just wearing normal clothes??

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** HONESTLY IT’S SO INGRAINED IN ME AT THIS POINT THAT I FORGOT IT WAS A THING™

****Bisexual, stress:**** What am I missing?

****Yes I exist:**** nOBODY TELL HIM

****Mother of 7:**** Peggy don’t be so,,,, Mean

****I Know Your Secrets:**** ,,,Girls

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Please

****Yes I exist:**** WOW THANKS GUYS

****Bisexual, stress:**** ?? I’m still confused

****My full name won********’t fit:**** ,,,

****The impulse control:**** ,,,

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** ,,,

****Yes I exist:**** *music stops*

****TJ the DJ:**** They’re talking about Mean Girls idiot

****Bisexual, stress:**** Wtf is mean girls?

****Yes I exist:**** Eliza cover reception

****Bisexual, stress:**** Why did John just peer around the desk?

****Bisexual, stress:**** I hear screaming??

****Bisexual, stress:**** There’s more screaming???

/DM- T.Jefferson & J.Madison/

9:19am

****TJ the DJ:**** WHO THE FUCK HASN’T SEEN THE BEST MOVIE EVER MADE??

****TJ the DJ:**** I swear to GOD the more I learn about this guy the more he infuriates me

****Sick of everything: ****I hear you nice and clear Thomas

/Work assignments/

9:21am

****G.Washington:**** Why can I hear screaming from my office?

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** HHHHHHHHH

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Sorry Sir!

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** We were talking about mean girls and Alex said he didn’t know what it was so Laf, herc and peg all came running down the halls

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** And now we’re trying to convince him to watch mean girls with us

****G.Washington:**** Ah, is this about that pink rule you have?

****Yes I exist:**** oN WeDnsDAYS wE wEAR P I N K

****Yes I exist:**** Yea it all started bc he walked in and he WASN’T wearing pink and I was so shook I had to message the group

****G.Washington:**** Well, just wrap it up soon, there’s work to be done

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** I’ll shoo them away asap!

****Yes I exist:**** RUDE I CAN SHOO MYSELF AWAY

/We have fun here/

9:40am

****My full name won********’t fit:**** MOVIE NIGHT TONIGHT

****My full name won********’t fit:**** ANGELICA WE’RE STEALING YOUR HOUSE BECAUSE IT’S THE BIGGEST

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Wow, than you for asking, I really appreciate that

****The impulse control:**** I’LL BRING THE MOVIES

****Bisexual, stress:**** Movies?

****The impulse control:**** We always say we’re gonna watch one and it’s never Just one

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** BLANKETS FOR EVERYONE

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Thomas you bring the snacks

****My full name won********’t fit:**** James you go with him so he doesn’t just bring mac and cheese again

****TJ the DJ:**** Bold of you to assume I’m coming

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Bitch it’s Mean girls of course you’re coming

****TJ the DJ:**** Maybe I’m sick of that movie

****I Know Your Secrets:**** You’re the one who started the whole “wear pink on Wednesdays” trend at the office

****Sick of everything:**** You sent me a text saying ‘Who the fuck hasn’t seen the best movie ever made’ when you found out Hamilton hadn’t seen mean girls

****TJ the DJ:**** I hate everyone here

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** I’ll bring cards against humanity

****The impulse control:**** N O

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Y E S

/Work assignments/

10:00am

****G.Washington:**** @TJ the DJ and @Bisexual, stress please come to my office

****Yes I exist:**** O o p Dad’s MAD

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Only one of them will walk out alive

/WoRk/

10:12am

****Mother of 7:**** Well they’re arguing again

****Mother of 7:**** Washington looks so Done

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I feel sorry for him

****Yes I exist:**** I have a bet prospect

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Go on

****Mother of 7:**** Another one?

****Yes I exist:**** This one’s only $20

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Wonderful, what is it?

****Yes I exist:**** Will they fuck?

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Absolutely. Not only will they fuck, but I bet they’ll fuck by the end of the month.

****Mother of 7:**** Wait but did you not see the way Alex talks to John it’s so cute I think they’ll be a thing

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I bet they’ll fuck AND Alex will go on a date with John

****Yes I exist:**** oh sHIT what a plot twist, I still have the “he’ll be gone by the end of the week” but if he stays I’m so putting my money on the fuck corner

/DM- T.Jefferson & A.Ham/

10:35am

****TJ the DJ:**** I can’t believe I have to work with you

****Bisexual, stress:**** Me neither. Luckily it’s only until next Friday, but honestly I’d rather spend no time at all in your company.

****TJ the DJ:**** Next Friday can’t come fast enough

****TJ the DJ:**** Is the desk to Laurens left free?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Yeah, why?

****TJ the DJ:**** Well, it’ll probably be easier to work close to each-other so I don’t have to keep texting you constantly, and I don’t have a spare desk over here so

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh great, so not only will I have to talk to you, but I’ll have to look at your obnoxious face?

****TJ the DJ:**** You don’t see me complaining

****Bisexual, stress:**** Well you only see your face when you look in mirrors

****TJ the DJ:**** Unless you want me to make your life a living hell I’d shut up

****Bisexual, stress:**** You do that anyway, it’s the only part of your job you’re good at

****TJ the DJ:**** Fuck you Hamilton

****Bisexual, stress:**** Fuck you too Jefferson

/Rev set/

11:03am

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** gUYS HELP

****The impulse control:**** What’s Happenin

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** SO apparently jefferson and alex were put on a project together

****My full name won********’t fit:**** George,,, why would he do this

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** So jeffs walks over with a bunch of files and puts them on the desk next to me

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** I’m Very confused so I go “what’s going on?”

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** He says “Don’t worry it’s not permanent, I’m just working here until next Friday”

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** help???

****Do Your Work:**** Well, that does make sense, they won’t be back and forth all the time this way

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** yEAH BUT THE ATMOSPHERE IS SO TENSE

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** I’M IN THE MIDDLE SO ALL THE HATE THEY’RE GIVING TO EACHOTHER IS PASSING RIGHT THROUGH ME

****The impulse control:**** Rip you

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Just give them some time to cool down, they’ll be fine

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Or they’ll kill each-other who knows

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** JEE THANKS LAF

/DM- MJP.Lafayette & A.Ham/

12:30pm

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Hey, come sit at the cool table! We have cake and I have a baguette

****Bisexual, stress:**** My two favourite things! How did you know?

****My full name won********’t fit:**** I sensed a kindred spirit in you

****Bisexual, stress:**** I see you waving, I’ll be there in a moment!

/We have fun here/

4:00pm

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Laf are you coming with me so you can set up at my place?

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Ah, but of course!

****The impulse control:**** Wow I see how it is, leaving me to get the movies on my own

****Mother of 7:**** Maria and I will come with you to get movies Herc

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** As long as you can stop off at ours first so I can grab cah

****The impulse control:**** I’m glad SOMEONE cares

****Do Your Work:**** I’ll let Theodosia know I’ll be late home

****Sick of everything:**** @TJ the DJ meet me in the car park and we’ll set off for the shops

****TJ the DJ:**** Yeah yeah I’m coming, Pegs you wanna tag along?

****Yes I exist:**** Hell yeah I need snacks anyway

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** @Bisexual, stress do you need a lift there or do you just want directions?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh I walk to work so a lift would be nice if you’re offering

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Yeah of course! I’d love to give you a ride!

/Rev set/

4:12pm

****My full name won********’t fit:**** ;)

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** oH GOD

/We have fun here/

4:20pm

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** OPEN UP WE’RE HERE

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Damn that was fast

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** I may have sped who can say for sure

4:24pm

****The impulse control:**** JOHN

****Mother of 7:**** Don’t speed!!!!!!

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** The mothers are upset with you John

4:41pm

****Yes I exist:**** WE’RE HERE

****I Know Your Secrets:**** You don’t have to text just come in

****Yes I exist:**** But I wanted to announce our presence

4:50pm

****Do Your Work:**** I’m almost there

****Bisexual, stress:**** This movie better be worth it

****Yes I exist:**** Oh it so is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this is so much fun to write, idk what went through my mind but I was like "Alex is a heathen who doesn't have Time to watch movies"


	4. weekly meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James seemed troubled by something and Alex has first encounter with the employees from downstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik u just got a chapter yesterday but what can i say
> 
> Laurens: I’m gay for turtles:   
Lafayette: My full name won’t fit:   
Hercules: The impulse control:   
Burr: Do Your Work:   
Angelica: I Know Your Secrets:   
Eliza: Mother of 7:   
Peggy: Yes I exist:   
Madison: Sick of everything:   
Jefferson: TJ the DJ:   
Hamilton: Bisexual, stress:   
Maria: Your daughter calls me daddy too:   
Washington: G.Washington:

/WoRk/

9:05am

****Yes I exist:**** TJ last night: Man I don’t wanna go, It’ll be awful

****Yes I exist:**** TJ, five minutes into the film: A masterpiece, I’m living my best life

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Is anyone surprised though he’s a hypocrite

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** I really didn’t think it’d be as bad as you made it out to be but literally the minute we stepped through the door alexander and thomas were arguing

****Mother of 7:**** Well, they were quiet for the rest of the night while the movies were playing

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Can you believe Alexander has never even seen a single harry potter movie? I was tempted to steal him away right then

****Yes I exist:**** IKR wtfffff

/Rev set/

9:15am

****Gay for turtles:**** Gays I gotta tell you about last night

****My full name won********’t fit:**** chérie we were there last night

****Gay for turtles:**** No,,, The Car Ride

****The impulse control:**** :0 there was tea about the car ride and you didn’t tell us immediately?

****Gay for turtles:**** I COULDN’T EXACTLY TELL U W ALEX IN THE ROOM AND TEXTING WOULD BE RUDE *COUGH*

****Do Your Work:**** I sent one email

****My full name won********’t fit:**** HANG OUT TIME IS NO PHONES TIME AARON

****Do Your Work:**** One Email

****My full name won********’t fit:**** SPEND TIME WITH US

****Do Your Work:**** I eat lunch with you every day

****The impulse control:**** Smh

****Gay for turtles:**** Smh

****The impulse control: ****So this tea

****Gay for turtles:**** Omg ok So we walked down, had some casual banter u know how it is, and then we get in the car and are driving. One of my faves come on so I start Singing and he joins in and I’m like H bc,,, he can Sing and u know that really fast part I can’t do?

****My full name won********’t fit:**** yeah bc you’re weak

****Gay for turtles:**** He NAILED it. After the song finishes he turns to me and goes “I’ve only been here a few days, but I feel like I’ve known you forever”

****The impulse control:**** THATS SO G A Y

****Gay for turtles:**** I KNOW

****Gay for turtles:**** So I go “I feel the same! It’s like I can just be myself, you know?” and he goes “It’s nice to have someone who understands” ofC thats when we arrive so we walk up

****The impulse control:**** Gotta say, while that was tea it wasn’t scolding

****Do Your Work:**** Seems like a perfectly ordinary conversation

****Gay for turtles:**** w a I t.

****Gay for turtles:**** So as we’re leaving I realize alex doesn’t have a way home so I go up and offer him a lift. He agrees so we get Bacc in the car

****Gay for turtles:**** The actual drive isn’t that important we just talked a little, he told me some more about himself and I did the same it was V soft

****Gay for turtles:**** We pull up to his apartment- which looks so small guys like I wanna cry it’s smaller than MY apartment and you’ve seen that

****Do Your Work:**** You can barely move around in your apartment, how does he survive?

****Gay for turtles:**** Nobody knows

****Gay for turtles:**** I’m kinda Sad bc I was having fun and I don’t want him to go but I mean what can I do. He goes to open the door, hesitates and goes “would you like to walk me to my door?” I immediately agree

****My full name won********’t fit:**** THAT’S SO CLICHE I LOVE IT

****Gay for turtles:**** So we walk to the door, and he’s standing under the porchlight and he’s so Beautiful and I’m like “ok” bc he’s been giving me Looks the whole drive and im not So hopeless that I can’t see the signs and I’m so Ready to ask him out

****Gay for turtles:**** “OuR bOsS iS tOtaLly CooL wIth IntERofFicE rOmanCe as LoNg As It DoeSnt Get IN the wAy oF wORK”

****The impulse control:**** Oh honey

****My full name won********’t fit:**** You are a mess

****Do Your Work:**** Wow even I can feel the shame from that one

****Gay for turtles:**** I k n o w

****Gay for turtles:**** but WAIt

****Gay for turtles:**** There’s MORE

****The impulse control:**** WHAT A ROLLER COASTER

****Gay for turtles:**** He smiles,,, and then he cUPS MY FACE and goes “That’s good to know, my dearest Laurens” which IS SOME SHAKESPEARE LEVEL ROMANCE WHAT

****Gay for turtles:**** AND THEN HE TAKES MY HAND AND HE KISSES IT, I’M BLUSHING LIKE I’M A TEENAGE GIRL AND HE JUST,,, WINKS AND WALKS INSIDE

****Gay for turtles:**** LIKE WHAT

****My full name won********’t fit:**** THAT IS THE GAYEST SHIT I’VE EVER HEARD

****My full name won********’t fit:**** And it’s very obvious he likes you, you should ask him to dinner!

****The impulse control:**** PLEASE I’m crying over how cute that is

****Do Your Work:**** He literally held up a sign that said “I’m interested in you”

****Gay for turtles:**** HHHHHHHHHHH I WANNA but I’m nervous

****My full name won********’t fit:**** J O H N

****Do Your Work:**** John.

****The impulse control:**** J

****The impulse control:**** O

****The impulse control:**** H

****The impulse control:**** N

****Gay for turtles:**** H,,, FINE ok if he’s still here on Monday I’ll ask him out but if he’s not I’ll cry forever

****My full name won********’t fit:**** You better if you don’t I WILL

****Gay for turtles:**** oK OK 

/DM T.Jefferson & J.Madison/

9:24am

****Sick of everything:**** So?

****TJ the DJ:**** ??? So????? So what?????

****Sick of everything:**** Last night

****TJ the DJ:**** Yes??

****Sick of everything:**** It,, wasn’t terrible, was it?

****TJ the DJ:**** I can never have a bad time when Mean Girls is involved

****Sick of everything:**** Even with Hamilton there?

****TJ the DJ:**** Yeah well, he wasn’t completely infuriating last night so I dealt with it

****Sick of everything:**** About Hamilton…

****TJ the DJ:**** Yeah?

****Sick of everything:**** Actually, never mind, It’s not important

****TJ the DJ:**** You’re acting weird

****Sick of everything:**** I think I’m getting sick again

****TJ the DJ:**** Want me to make you a care package?

****Sick of everything:**** No I’ll be alright thanks

****TJ the DJ:**** K, lemmie know if you change your mind

/Work assignments/

10:00am

****G.Washington:**** Everyone to the main meeting room for the weekly meeting.

****I Know Your Secrets: ****Who’s leading it?

****G.Washington:**** You’ll find out once you get there

****Yes I exist:**** Oh god don’t tell me it’s one of Those idiots

****I Know Your Secrets:**** He’s Not Answering it Is

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Oh wonderful, I wonder who we’ll have to deal with this time

****TJ the DJ:**** Knowing our luck it’ll be his royal highness or his lackey

****The impulse control:**** Oh god not Again I JUST got his stupid voice out of my head

****G.Washington:**** Don’t you have another group to complain about fellow employees?

****Gay for turtles:**** How do You know about that

****G.Washington:**** I know a lot of things

****Do Your Work:**** While you were all typing at your desks I actually went to the meeting room

****Gay for turtles:**** Who is it?

****Do Your Work:**** ,,, You’ll see when you get here

****Yes I exist:**** oh GOD

****Bisexual, stress:**** I feel so out of the loop what’s happening?

****Yes I exist:**** Every Thursday we have a meeting with the guys downstairs about important work stuff idk I never pay attention

****Yes I exist:**** Some times it’s fine and just boring

****Yes I exist:**** But sometimes we get an Absolute Asshole

****Mother of 7:**** They’re not All bad people! Remember, Maria used to work downstairs before she moved

****TJ the DJ:**** Bitch so did me and James

****Yes I exist:**** Why would u be included you’re the worst

****Bisexual, stress:**** Can they really be that bad?

****Gay for turtles:**** Trust me,, not even Aaron likes them and he’s basically neutral about Everything

****Do Your Work:**** It’s true, my favourite food is rice

****Bisexual, stress:**** I’ll unpack that later

****G.Washington:**** Meeting room now people

****Yes I exist:**** Yeah yeah we’re coming

10:10am

****Yes I exist:**** TJ YOU JINXED US WITH THAT LACKEY COMMENT

****TJ the DJ:**** Look,,, maybe if we stand still,,,, He won’t notice we’re here

10:30am

****G.Washington:**** @Bisexual, stress and @TJ the DJ I appreciate the two of you working together but please next time don’t make our guest speaker cry

****TJ the DJ:**** No promises

****Bisexual, stress:**** You were all absolutely right that guy was even M o r e annoying than Jefferson

****TJ the DJ:**** Should I be offended or relieved?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Both

/WoRk/

11:20am

****Yes I exist:**** Please enjoy this edited video I made of Alex and tomathy going OFF on seabass

(Yes I exist sent 1 video to WoRk)

****Mother of 7:**** You recorded that??

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Is that what you’ve been doing at your desk all morning?

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** I have a new queen, I thoroughly enjoyed Samuel being torn to shreds and now I can watch it as many times as I want

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I mean same

/DM- M.Schuyler & MJP.Lafayette/

11:20am

****Yes I exist:**** I recorded the absolute roasting of Samuel Shitberry do u want the vid

****My full name won********’t fit:**** YES

****My full name won********’t fit:**** IT’LL FUEL ME FOR DAYS

(Yes I exist sent 1 video to My full name won’t fit)

****My full name won********’t fit:**** PRAISE GODDESS PEGGY

/Rev set/

11:21am

****My full name won********’t fit:**** I HAVE BEEN GIFTED WITH THE FINEST TEA FROM PEGGY

(My full name won’t fit sent 1 video to Rev set)

****Do Your Work:**** Why am I not surprised she recorded the argument

****Gay for turtles:**** GOD THIS TEA IS DELICIOUS

****Gay for turtles:**** Also is it weird that I found Alex roasting the shit out of Seabury kinda hot

****Do Your Work:**** Yes please seek help

****The impulse control:**** I’m gonna play this video every time he visits now

****My full name won********’t fit:**** It’s so nice to see my cousin and my friend work together to completely destroy Seabury, I’m touched

****Gay for turtles:**** Me too, so proud

/DM- T.Jefferson & J.Madison/

11:35pm

****Sick of everything:**** Thomas?

****TJ the DJ:**** Yo

****Sick of everything:**** Do you remember when you were little, and you had that crush on Penelope?

****TJ the DJ:**** ?? Where is this coming from????

****Sick of everything:**** But you didn’t know how to tell her you liked her so you called her names and pulled her hair?

****TJ the DJ:**** Yeah?????

****TJ the DJ:**** I’m so confused??

****TJ the DJ:**** A bunch of people did that, it’s the cliche kindergarten thing

****TJ the DJ:**** Plus I’ve done a ton of weird shit to impress people

****Sick of everything:**** That’s right, I remember you spraining your wrist when you tried to hop a fence to impress a boy

****TJ the DJ:**** I thought we were never to speak of that

****TJ the DJ:**** Where are you going with this?

****Sick of everything:**** Do you still flirt like that?

****TJ the DJ:**** Jemmy you’ve Seen me flirt you know I don’t????

****Sick of everything:**** I was just wondering

****TJ the DJ:**** Wondering what??

****Sick of everything:**** Well…

****Sick of everything:**** No you’re right, I’m just over thinking things

****TJ the DJ:**** ok?

****TJ the DJ:**** I’m not gonna push you, but if you want to ask me something, just ask

****Sick of everything:**** I will, it’s nothing important really

****TJ the DJ:**** Ok

/DM- P.Schuyler & A.Ham/

12:50pm

****Yes I exist:**** Come sit with us at lunch, my sis wants to congratulate you for absolutely Murdering sammysaber

****Bisexual, stress:**** You don’t like to use peoples real names, do you?

****Yes I exist:**** Hammy, how’d you know??

****Bisexual, stress:**** I’d be delighted to join you for lunch, of course I must first inform John I won’t be joining him

****Yes I exist:**** Lit, John’s lame anyway we’re the real cool kids

/WoRk/

1:10pm

****I Know Your Secrets:**** First, Eliza I think you have a new child

****Mother of 7:**** Oh absolutely he’s precious

****Your daughter calls me daddy too: *****sighs and gets ready to sign the adoption papers*

****Yes I exist:**** You don’t have to adopt him too

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** We have shared custody of all children

****Mother of 7:**** It’s true

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Second, Guys take a look at Madison

****Mother of 7:**** You know it’s rude to text when we have company

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Bitch please he’s been eyeing John all lunch it’s fine

****Yes I exist:**** Oh damn I see it

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** See what?

****Yes I exist:**** The Look

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Which Look?

****Yes I exist:**** The ‘I know something but I don’t know who to talk about it with’ look

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Or as I call it, the future blackmail look

****Mother of 7:**** Wouldn’t he just tell Thomas about it?

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Not if it Involves Thomas

****Yes I exist: ****Normally when Mads had the Look he’ll just come over and ask for All our advice bc we’re the only functional ppl here

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Unless there’s someone at our table he doesn’t want overhearing our conversation

****Yes I exist:**** Oh my god

****Yes I exist:**** I TOLD you guys

****Yes I exist:**** They’re gonna Fuck

/DM- A.Schuyler & J.Madison/

2:00pm

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Come to my desk, I’m alone and I know you need someone to talk to

****Sick of everything: ****Thank the stars, I’m on my way

/WoRk/

2:27pm

****I Know Your Secrets:**** So James is putting $20 into a new column for our fuck bet

****Yes I exist:**** Oh??

****I Know Your Secrets:**** He thinks they’ll be dating by the end of the month

****Yes I exist:**** The Fool

****Yes I exist:**** The money will be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man i just wanted an excuse to add the British bois without Actually adding them so,,, They work downstairs now
> 
> Current information of where alex and co work:  
It's a company  
It's run by George Washington  
There's at least 2 floors  
Alex and co are on the top floor  
The british bois and Co are on the floor below them  
Alex and john have desks next to eachother  
Peggy works reception sometimes but also has a desk  
Alex and Thomas are working on a presentation for the time being  
Inter office romance is allowed


	5. Puppy love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex brings a friend to work, everyone approves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea attacked me as I was writing the last chapter so I was like "WRITE IT DOWN"
> 
> Laurens: I’m gay for turtles:  
Lafayette: My full name won’t fit:  
Hercules: The impulse control:   
Burr: Do Your Work:   
Angelica: I Know Your Secrets:   
Eliza: Mother of 7:   
Peggy: Yes I exist:   
Madison: Sick of everything:   
Jefferson: TJ the DJ:   
Hamilton: Bisexual, stress:   
Maria: Your daughter calls me daddy too:   
Washington: G.Washington: -

/DM- G.Washington & A.Ham/

8:30am

****Bisexual, stress:**** I’m so sorry to ask this, but my dog sitter just called in sick and I don’t know if any others will be able to help within such short notice. Would I be allowed to bring him in? He’s very well behaved ad sweet, I promise.

****G.Washington:**** Of course, I’ll just let the others know. As long as you keep him away from James. He’s not allergic, but he gets sick very easily so he’s overly cautious to most animals.

****Bisexual, stress:**** Thank you sir! I appreciate your help!

****Bisexual, stress:**** Also, I was wondering, how come you don’t have a nickname, Sir?

****G.Washington:**** Well, I’m not the most creative. Also, I think it’s a little unprofessional.

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh, I wouldn’t say that! I find the nicknames are a good way to bond with others, almost like you’re sharing a joke with them. That’s why I changed my nickname after all, to seem more approachable.

****G.Washington:**** Maybe you’re right, a nickname would be a welcome change of pace.

****G.Washington:**** Perhaps you could think of one for me?

****Bisexual, stress:**** I have the perfect idea sir!

(Bisexual, stress changed G.Washington’s nickname to Office Dad)

****Bisexual, stress:**** Trust me, the others will love it!

****Office Dad:**** I suppose we’ll see

/Shady bitches/

9:03am

****TJ the DJ:**** guys I’m in love

****Sick of everything:**** You are?? already? I mean, not that I’m judging but I wasn’t expecting it so fast

****TJ the DJ:**** I’m talking about a dog

****TJ the DJ:**** Wait what are you talking about?

****Sick of everything:**** Nothing

****Sick of everything:**** Are you not at work yet?

****TJ the DJ:**** No I am but there’s a dog here

****Yes I exist:**** W H A T

****Mother of 7:**** Dog????

****I Know Your Secrets:**** COUGH UP THE DOG LOCATION THOMAS

****My full name won********’t fit:**** D O G

****TJ the DJ:**** No the dog is mine

****TJ the DJ:**** I was walking in and I saw the dog and it’s so cute and I just had to pet immediately

(TJ the DJ sent 5 pictures to Shady Bitches)

****TJ the DJ:**** It’s so cute guys

****Do Your Work:**** My cat is cuter

****TJ the DJ:**** FIGHT ME BURR

****TJ the DJ:**** Omg I just looked at his collar and his name is Phillip I’m crying

/Rev set/

9:13am

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** WHO WANTS SOME CUTE PICTURES

****My full name won********’t fit:**** ME

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** OF JEFFERSON

****My full name won********’t fit:**** WAIT WHAT

****The impulse control:**** Come again

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** I KNOW I WAS SUPRISED BUT GUYS LOOK

(Gay for turtles sent 15 pictures to Rev set)

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** HE ACTUALLY LOOKS SO SOFT IM CRYING

****My full name won********’t fit:**** BRB GOTTA GO HUG MY COUSIN

****The impulse control:**** BRB GOTTA GO STEAL A DOG

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** LIKE I JUST WALKED IN AND HE WAS PETTING THE DOG AND HAVING THE TIME OF HIS LIFE

****Do Your Work:**** Wonderful, more pictures of Jefferson with Phillip

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** WAIT THERE’S MORE PICS?

****The impulse control:**** THE DOG IS NAMED PHILLIP I’M GOING TO CRY

(Do your work sent 5 pictured to Rev set)

****Do Your Work:**** Here he sent these

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** THANKS I’M GONNA GO CRY

****The impulse control:**** WHO’S DOG IS IT

****Do Your Work:**** I actually don’t know Jefferson just said he found him

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** WAIT GUYS DRAMA

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Alex just got out of the lift with some dog food and he spots jefferson and there’s this Look in his eyes and I can’t tell if he’s Angry or if he’s Trying Not to fall under the Spell of the pure Cuteness that’s radiating from thomas

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** So he walks over and goes “I see you’ve met my dog, Jefferson” and jefferson just stills IMMEDIATELY like he’s Still petting phillip but all the Joy is gone “He’s YOURS?” He sounds affronted at the very thought of giving love to anything that Alex has even TOUCHED but he’s still petting phillip so

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** “How can such a cute dog belong to such a gremlin?” at least he’s leaving phillip out of it that sweet dog is just having fun

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** “How can such a sweet dog have such bad taste in people?” wow alex he’s trying his Best but man I can see he’s Softening

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Wow what a power move thomas just stuck his tongue out and carried on petting phillip

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** I mean alex didn’t try to stop him so

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** MODERN NEWS: FAMOUS DEBATE BETWEEN HAMILTON AND JEFFERSON ENDED OVER MUTUAL LOVE OF A DOG

****The impulse control:**** That’s so cute also im coming over to pet alex’s dog

****My full name won********’t fit:**** ME TOO PETTING TIME

/Work assignments/

10:00am

****Office Dad:**** As some of you may be aware, Alexander has brought in a dog today.

****Bisexual, stress:**** Yeah his name is Phillip and he’s a sweetheart. He may come up to you at some point during the day so if you want him to leave just say “no thank you” and he’ll go somewhere else

****Mother of 7:**** Hi I love phillip and I’m adopting him

****Bisexual, stress:**** But he’s already my son

****Mother of 7:**** Shared custody?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Deal

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** You fool, he’s everyone’s son now.

****Yes I exist:**** IM SORRY HOW ARE YOU GUYS NOT FREAKING OUT ABOUT WASHINGTON’S NEW NICKNAME

****TJ the DJ:**** OH MY GOD I ONLY JUST NOTICED WHAT THAT’S INCREDIBLE

****Office Dad:**** You like it?

****TJ the DJ:**** I LOVE IT

****Office Dad:**** Thank you, Alex came up with it for me

****TJ the DJ:**** ,,, FUCK

****Bisexual, stress:**** Thanks for the compliment, Jefferson! I didn’t know you felt that way

****TJ the DJ:**** FUCK YOU

****Bisexual, stress:**** Fuck you too :))

****Office Dad:**** Alright everyone, back to work

/WoRk/

11:25am

(I know your secrets sent 2 pictures to WoRk)

****I Know Your Secrets:**** How did Phillip get in Washington’s office? Doesn’t he always keep his office closed?

****Mother of 7:**** I heard that George has a soft spot for dogs actually, maybe he let Phillip in?

****Yes I exist:**** According to the conversation I had with Alex when I snuck away from my desk to go pet Phillip, he can actually open and close doors by himself

****Mother of 7:**** My son is so smart I’m so proud

****I Know Your Secrets:**** You left your desk to go pet a dog?

****Yes I exist:**** Hey Maria was with me

**Your daughter calls me daddy too:** We were supposed to be partners in crime

****Yes I exist:**** Never trust your secrets with me

/DM- T.Jefferson & A.Ham/

1:05pm

****Bisexual, stress:**** I cannot believe this slander

****TJ the DJ:**** Idk what you’re talking about

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh SURE you just HAPPEN to be petting Phillip extra lovingly

****TJ the DJ:**** I’m giving him appreciation for putting up with you every day

****Bisexual, stress:**** I can’t BELIEVE you stole my dog

****TJ the DJ:**** If he’d rather have lunch with me, it’s his decision

****Bisexual, stress:**** I have a pERFECTLY good bowl of dog food waiting and he abandons me like this

****TJ the DJ:**** Guess you’ll just have to come over here and feed him

****Bisexual, stress:**** You know what Jefferson, fuck you I will

****TJ the DJ:**** Fuck you too

/Rev set/

1:15pm

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** WOW ALEX ABANDONED US TO GO SIT WITH JEFFERSON I SEE HOW IT IS, HE’S CUTE WITH ONE DOG AND NOW THIS

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Mon ami, ne sois pas jaloux, Thomas and Alex despise each-other remember? He’s only there for Phillip

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** That’s what they All say

****Do Your Work:**** Why don’t you go over there and sit with them?

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** BC MY PRIDE IS AT STAKE

****The impulse control:**** What pride you once ate a 3 week old pizza

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** AND ENJOYED IT

/WoRk/

2:00pm

(Yes I exist sent 12 pictures to WoRk)

****Yes I exist:**** Here’s a scrapbook I put together of Mads looking like he’s about to die while TJ and Aham ~flirt~ fight

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Can you never just send normal photos?

****Yes I exist:**** MY JOB IS EASY I NEED SOMETHING TO DO IN THE BACKGROUND

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** I’m setting the third one as my screen saver

****Mother of 7:**** I’m setting 7 as mine

****Yes I exist:**** I was gonna do that one >:(( fine I’ll take 4

****I Know Your Secrets:**** 10 is mine already

****Yes I exist:**** We’re great

/Shady bitches/

4:10pm

****Do Your Work:**** Just letting you know when I said goodbye to Alexander he said “See you Monday” So I assume he’s staying

****Yes I exist:**** Whoa hang on we don’t know for sure until Monday morning

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Delaying the inevitable, I see?

****TJ the DJ:**** I was so busy adoring Phillip I forgot to scare him away

****Sick of everything:**** Something tells me you wouldn’t have done that anyway

****TJ the DJ:**** BITCH YOU TEST ME?

****Sick of everything:**** ,,, yes

/WoRk/

4:15pm

(Yes I exist sent 1 picture to WoRk)

****Yes I exist:**** JAMES AINT SLICK

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Honestly did you see earlier when he was like “oh wow already” when thomas mentioned he was in love

****Yes I exist:**** HE’S A M E S S

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** He said that?

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Oh he said worse, he showed me the conversations between him and Thomas.

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I honestly don’t know how Thomas hasn’t figured it out yet

****Yes I exist:**** He’s got dumbass disease

****Mother of 7:**** That’s not nice peggy

****Yes I exist:**** But it’s true and we all know it

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** I bet $5 that in the next week James will tell Thomas he thinks Thomas has a crush on Alexander

****Yes I exist:**** COUNT ME IN

****Mother of 7:**** Me too

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I’ll bet against you I believe in james

****Yes I exist:**** Well ur wrong 

/DM- T.Jefferson & A.Ham/

11:45pm

****Bisexual, stress:**** Jefferson

****TJ the DJ:**** Jesus Christ Hamilton it’s nearly midnight, what the hell are you still doing up?

****Bisexual, stress:**** I could ask the same for you

****TJ the DJ:**** I’m out with James, now you

****Bisexual, stress:**** Mainly writing

****Bisexual, stress:**** I just wanted to thank you for being so sweet to Phillip, I can tell he really loved all the attention. So thanks for not being a dick

****TJ the DJ:**** I hate you, not your dog Hamilton

****Bisexual, stress:**** And you ruined it

****TJ the DJ:**** But thank you

****Bisexual, stress:**** Too late, it’s been ruined

****TJ the DJ:**** Well fuck, it was nice while it lasted

****Bisexual, stress:**** Yeah

11:57pm

(Bisexual, stress sent 1 picture to TJ the DJ)

****Bisexual, stress:**** Here, a picture of Phillip as a gift. He won’t sit still unless I’m in the photo too though, so you’ll have to put up with me being there

****Bisexual, stress:**** Night asshole

****TJ the DJ:**** Amazing picture, it saved my life

****TJ the DJ:**** Night idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, Jefferson liked Hamilton's dog AND Hamilton's nickname for Washington? Next he's gonna actually LIKE Hamilton,,,, or maybe he already does


	6. The Company Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex officially joins the (Cult) Company!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so quick thing for how It Works, bc it's a Company gc and it mainly evolves around what happened at work imagine the fic being Monday to Friday and NOT Monday to sunday so every 5 chapter marks the beginning of a new week. It's not That important but this is the kinda stuff I Think about so 
> 
> Laurens: I’m gay for turtles:   
Lafayette: My full name won’t fit:  
Hercules: The impulse control:   
Burr: Do Your Work:   
Angelica: I Know Your Secrets:   
Eliza: Mother of 7:   
Peggy: Yes I exist:   
Madison: Sick of everything:   
Jefferson: TJ the DJ:   
Hamilton: Bisexual, stress:   
Maria: Your daughter calls me daddy too:   
Washington: Office Dad:

/Work assignments/

8:20am

****Office Dad:**** Care to share why you’re all early, and why you’re all crowding around reception?

****Yes I exist:**** We’re waiting for something

****Office Dad:**** What might that be?

****Yes I exist: ****,,,, Something

****Office Dad:**** As long as you’re at your desks by 9.

/We have fun here/

8:47am

****Bisexual, stress:**** You know, when I arrived for work this morning, I thought I was in for a normal day. I didn’t expect you to all be waiting in the reception, and I certainly didn’t expect to walk through the door to cheering and booing, or to the exchanging of money.

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Welcome to company, I had the exact same experience when I first ate in the office. We tend to make bets involving just about anything, it makes life a little more fun

****Bisexual, stress:**** Well, I’m just glad I made Jefferson cough up $100

****TJ the DJ: ****That was good money!

/WoRk/

8:50am

****Yes I exist:**** HI I’M PUTTING $20 ON THE THEY’LL BE FUCKING BY THE END OF THE MONTH BET AND $5 ON THE JAMES WILL TELL THOMAS HE THINKS THOMAS HAS A CRUSH ON ALEX BY THE END OF THE WEEK

****I Know Your Secrets:**** You just lost a bet, don’t you want to be careful?

****Yes I exist:**** N O P E. THEY W I L L FUCK

/Rev set/

9:10am

****My full name won********’t fit:**** John

****The impulse control:**** Johnny boy

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Johnathan

****The impulse control:**** Joan of arc

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Joshua

****The impulse control:**** Jacob

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Janet

****The impulse control:**** Karen

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** HHHHH GUYS MY PHONE WON’T STOP BUZZING PLEASE STOP, DON’T YOU HAVE WORK

****The impulse control:**** Whoa hey Aaron where’s John

****Do Your Work:**** No, I’m right here, that’s him

****My full name won********’t fit:**** hEY jOHN,,, Guess what day it is

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

****The impulse control:**** IT’S MONDAY BITCH

****My full name won********’t fit:**** ASK

****Do Your Work:**** Please, your sappiness will drive me crazy

****The impulse control:**** SEE EVEN AARON IS WITH US IT’S THE U L T I M A T E SIGN

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** ,,, But

****My full name won********’t fit:**** N O

****My full name won********’t fit:**** HE LIKES YOU

****My full name won********’t fit:**** I W I L L MAKE GOOD ON MY THREAT

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** h I was gonna say Jefferson is here

/DM- MJP.Lafayette & T.Jefferson/

9:26am

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Can you come to my desk? I need you to look over some papers

****TJ the DJ:**** Can’t Hercules do it? I’m a little busy

****My full name won********’t fit:**** No he can’t and no you aren’t, if I have to drag you here I will

****TJ the DJ:**** ugh fiiiiiine I’m omw

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Good

/Rev set/

9:31am

****My full name won********’t fit:**** YOU WERE SAYING?

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** WITCHCRAFT

****The impulse control:**** Trust me buddy, just go for it!

****Do Your Work:**** He won’t reject you

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** God FINE HHHHH

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Oh god I’m gonna regret this fuck

9:45am

****My full name won********’t fit:**** It’s been a while, I don’t know how much longer I can keep Thomas distracted

****Do Your Work:**** Should I go and check that everything is ok?

****The impulse control:**** Give him a few more minutes

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** gUESS WHO HAS A HOT DATE FRIDAY NIGHT?

****My full name won********’t fit:**** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

****The impulse control:**** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

****Do Your Work:**** It all worked out then?

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** H YEAH I WAS SO NERVOUS OK STORY TIME

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** So Thomas gets up and leaves and I put my phone down like H

Me: *whispers* you got this.

I poke him on the shoulder and he turns around and smiles and I’m crying inside bc THERE’S N O TH I N G his mind can’t do

Me: Hey,,, uh, can I… I mean uh,, I wanted to um,,, ask you something

SO YEAH GREAT START BUT HE DOESN’T LAUGH HE JUST TILTS HIS HEAD

Alex: What is it?

Me: Right, so… Uh,, do you remember the car ride?

THAT’S NOT THE QUESTION ME WTF, HE WONT REMEMBER-

Alex: Of course I do, I had a lot of fun that night

F U C K ok panic

Me: And uh,,, remember our conversation at the door?

He moves closer in his lil wheely chair and so do I and like he puts his hand an my knee like SHIT

Alex: What about it?

HE’S LOOKING INTO MY EYES SO DEEPLY LIKE HE’S SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING, I DECIDE TO GO,,, AND JUST,,, FUCK IT

Me: Would you like to go on a date with me?

MY HEART STOPS AND IM SO NERVOUS AND HE JUST BREAKS OUT INTO THIS BIG SMILE

Alex: I’d love to!

SO YEAH GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE IT, I’M HIDING BEHIND MY DESK NOW SMILING LIKE CRAZILY

****My full name won********’t fit:**** That, Is, So, Cute, I, Can’t, Breathe

****The impulse control:**** AAH I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!

****Do Your Work:**** Congratulations! I’m sure the two of you will be wonderful together

****Do Your Work:**** Now read my username

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** o k ok jeez

/We have fun here/

10:00am

****Yes I exist:**** So since Alex hasn’t seen any movie ever and I had A Blast on Wednesday who says we make movie nights a regular thing?

****Do Your Work: ****Why Wednesdays? We all have work on Thursdays so we can’t stay late. Wouldn’t it make more sense to have it on the weekends? Perhaps Fridays?

****My full name won********’t fit:**** We’re all doing stuff Fridays tho, it’s party night

****The impulse control: ****Yeah and Saturday is relax night

****I Know Your Secrets:**** And Sunday is a work night

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** We’re all tired on Mondays because of the Placebo effect

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Tuesday night is when I hang with the Boys

****TJ the DJ:**** Thursday night nobody wants to talk because we had to cope with the meeting

****Yes I exist:**** Sooooo Wednesday night = movie night

****Do Your Work: ****Fair enough, I wasn’t aware there was a schedule

****Bisexual, stress:**** Wait, so you guys have a schedule for this stuff?

Monday: Too tired

Tuesday: Hang out with the boys

Wednesday: Movie night

Thursday: Stupid meeting exhaustion

Friday: Party night

Saturday: Relaxing night

Sunday: Work is tomorrow night

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Pretty much yea

****Mother of 7:**** I think I have it written down somewhere

****Yes I exist:**** The Sacred texts

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Yeah we have a bunch of unspoken office rules that we just follow without question

****Bisexual, stress:**** I’m assuming the ‘Wear pink on Wednesdays’ is one of those rules

**Sick of everything:** As is don’t text on the weekends, which you managed to follow despite not knowing of the rule

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh god, I was going to text on Saturday but when I picked up my phone I just had this strange Feeling that I shouldn’t and that nobody would respond so I put my phone back down

****Sick of everything:**** It’s the curse of the company, you’re one of us now

****Yes I exist: ****It’s too late to escape

****Do Your Work:**** They speak the truth, I’ve tried to leave many times, but I cannot

/Shady bitches/

12:07pm

****Yes I exist:**** Guys at lunch today at 1:10pm exactly start chanting One of us I’m gonna get the rev set to join in and we’re gonna officially Anoint Alex

****TJ the DJ:**** Can I Please throw the water over him

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** I hated that part

****Yes I exist:**** But it Must be done, and yes, you can

****TJ the DJ:**** Good

****Do Your Work:**** I don’t know why I join in every time but I do

****I Know Your Secrets:**** It’s in your soul

****Mother of 7:**** It’s the company curse

/DM- M. Schuyler & MJP.Lafayette/

12:12pm

****Yes I exist:**** We anoint alex today at lunch. The chant will begin at 1:10pm

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Yes goddess Peggy, I’ll tell the others.

/Rev set/

12:13pm

****My full name won********’t fit:**** It is time.

****The impulse control: ****Of course, when does it begin?

****My full name won********’t fit:**** 1:10pm.

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** I’ll fetch the robes.

****The impulse control: ****Godspeed.

/DM- M. Schuyler & G.Washington/

12:15pm

****Yes I exist:**** Heyyyy we’re welcoming alex to the company today, wanna join?

****Office Dad:**** No thank you.

** **

****Office Dad:**** Don’t forget to dry the floor after you.

****Yes I exist:**** We won’t!

/We have fun here/

1:07pm

****Bisexual, stress:**** Why did everyone just get up and leave suddenly?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Wait why are you wearing robes

****Bisexual, stress:**** wHY ARE YOU CHANTING IS THIS A CULT

****Bisexual, stress:**** W H A T’S IN THE BUCKET

1:27pm

****Bisexual, stress:**** I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GUYS POURED WATER OVER ME WHAT THE FUCK

****Yes I exist:**** We had to anoint you

****Bisexual, stress:**** AM I WORKING FOR A CULT

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Maybe

****Bisexual, stress:**** Well, thank you John for the towel

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** No problem!

****Bisexual, stress:**** AND FUCK YOU JEFFERSON FOR P O U R I N G THE WATER OVER ME

****TJ the DJ:**** Fuck you too Hamilton, if it wasn’t me someone else would’ve and I couldn’t miss the perfect opportunity

****Do Your Work:**** Trust me, they did this for me too, you just learn to go with it

****Bisexual, stress:**** IM GONNA MAKE A LIST OF THESE OFFICE RULES

****Yes I exist:**** Well, there’s one more thing we have to do before you’re In so, Thomas, as the water pourer you have the honour of going first

****TJ the DJ:**** C R A P I forgot about this part

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** You played yourself thomas

****Bisexual, stress:**** Why what’s the final part?

****Do Your Work:**** We’re not allowed to explain the Anointing until it’s complete.

****Bisexual, stress:**** You know, I didn’t think you’d be the type to join in with this

****Mother of 7:**** He enjoys it just as much as we do!

****Do Your Work:**** Untrue

****My full name won’t fit:**** tHOMAS DO THE THING

****TJ the DJ:**** U G h

****TJ the DJ:**** Ok I’m doing this because I respect the rules of the Anointing and no other reason, got it?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Ooooook?

****TJ the DJ:**** You’re passionate about your work. Seriously, I can see why George paired us together because you’re actually really easy to work with. I’ve never seem anyone work quite as hard or put everything they have into something like you have, so congratulations.

****TJ the DJ:**** GOD I can’t even take it back until AFTER everyone else goes James you’re next hURRY up

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh… Wow, thanks! That’s oddly nice of you to say?

****TJ the DJ:**** Kill me

****Sick of everything:**** You’re new here, but you’ve already found a way into our group, which is impressive. You’re friendly and energetic and that’s why I think get along with you so well. So far, you’ve been a really good friend.

****Bisexual, stress:**** Wait is everyone going to do one of these I don’t know if I can take that much kindness

****Mother of 7:**** TOO BAD GET READY TO BE APPRECIATED

****Sick of everything:**** Burr, do you want to go next?

****Do Your Work:**** Sure. Alexander, when I first met you, I thought you would be too enthusiastic and excitable. You seemed so happy that it was unreal. But now that I know you more, I can see that’s just the way you are. Actually, you being so happy actually improves the general mood in the office, it even makes me feel happier.

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** YO THAT WAS SO SWEET WHY DO THE QUIET ONES ALWAYS HAVE THE BEST STUFF TO SAY

****Do Your Work:**** Laurens, I know that you have something to say, so Angelica you go next

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** I TAKE IT ALL BACK

****My full name won********’t fit:**** YOU. ARE. THE. WORST. BURR.

****I Know Your Secrets:**** You’re incredibly intelligent, I could see the passion in your eyes when you first arrived and I knew we’d get along great. We’ve only really been around each-other twice but my statement still stands. You’re really fun to be around Alexander.

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Eliza. After you

****Bisexual, stress:**** GIBE MWE A BREAJK I;M SOBBINF

****Yes I exist:**** YES CRY AT OUR LOVE

****Mother of 7:**** Alexander, I feel like I’ve known you for so much longer than I have. One week has passed by like three months and I’m glad you decided to join our company. I want to get to know you better, and I hope that we can become great friends.

****Mother of 7:**** Peggy?

****Yes I exist:**** LOOK OK EVERYONE ELSE IS BEING REALLY SWEET BUT I SUCK AT THAT SO I THINK YOU’RE REALLY COOL AND UR FUNNY SO I LIKE YOU AND WE TOTALLY NEED TO HANG OUT MORE OK COOL, MARIA

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** I know I can be quiet at times, but while you sat with us at our tables you never once mentioned it or acknowledged it. You just listened when I did speak and viewed my contributions equal to everyone else's. I really appreciate that, it made me feel more welcomed, which is odd because you were the one sitting with us. Thank you for listening.

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Lafayette?

****My full name won********’t fit:**** You fit perfectly in our friend group! Your raw passion and enthusiasm fuels us all and I feel as though I could fight an entire army with you by my side! Thank you for inspiring me so, it is good to have you here!

****My full name won********’t fit:**** Herc!

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** L A F

****My full name won********’t fit:**** I’M SOORY JOHN BUT MY BOYF COMES FIRST

****The impulse control:**** THANKS RIENDS

****The impulse control:**** ALEX I LOVE YOU AND I’VE ADOPTED YOU AND YOURE SO SMOL AND PRECIOUS BUT S O READY TO FIGHT, I AM SO EXCITED TO TAKE YOU ON FUN ADVENTURES WITH US

****The impulse control: ****OK JOHN BLOW US ALL AWAY

****Bisexual, stress:**** have mercy on me

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** *clears throat*

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Ok so you’ve only really been here for a week but I really like you. We get along really well and you’re a lot of things. Everyone else has already said everything, like how smart you are, how passionate you are, how friendly, funny, welcoming, loving and excitable you are. And me? Well… I think you’re nice. I KNOW that might not seem like a lot but hear me out. You’re the guy on the street that’ll stop and help someone collect all their books when they fall. You’re the guy who’ll pay for that student’s coffee because they’re just a little off. You’re the guy that’ll hold the lift for the one person who’s running for it. You’re the guy who’ll help however he can, even if it’s just small acts of kindness. You’re the nice guy who’ll just make a strangers day a little bit brighter, and I love that about you.

****Bisexual, stress:**** I’m actually crying at my desk

****Bisexual, stress:**** Gimme a minute jeez

/Rev set/

1:55pm

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Guys he’s actually Sobbing I’m gonna help him

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** He says it’s happy tears but,,, AND I QUOTE “Nobody has ever showed so much kindness to me”

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** WE MUST SHOW HIM LOVE GUYS

****The impulse control: ****WTF THAT’S SO SAD I WILL SHOWER HIM IN LOVE

****My full name won********’t fit:**** GIVE HIM CUDDLES FOR ME

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** At least Jefferson’s not starting shit he’s just staring at his computer while Alex is Sobbing like “oh,, look at this cool,,,, black screen” he’s doing his best

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** Ok he’s stopped crying now,,,, Fuck it

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** so I whispered “You’re really hot, too” and he just starts cackling I’m living my best life

****The impulse control:**** SMOOTH

****I********’m gay for turtles:**** OH WAIT NO HE’S GOT THIS LOOK IN HIS EYES AND HE JUST GRABBED HIS PHONE WHAT’S HAPPENING

/We have fun here/

2:12pm

****Bisexual, stress:**** Thank you all so much for your words of kindness, they mean a lot to me. I truly am glad to be working with such wonderful people.

Jefferson, despite our disagreements I admire your passion for knowledge. You’re a hardworking man, keep up the good work. I didn’t think you were as compassionate as you are, but you have for once, proven me wrong. Who knew that a man such as yourself would have such a kind soul?

Madison, I may not know you well but I know that you have a good heart, and you care deeply for everyone here. You deserve these wonderful friends.

Burr, even if your neutrality towards life confuses me to no ends, I know you are a good man, with a good mind. Everything you do you do with care, and that takes a lot of control, more than I have. I respect that and you.

Angelica, I too sensed knowledge in you, a type I know only too well. You and I make a formidable team, and I am glad I met such a smart woman.

Eliza, you are perhaps the sweetest woman I’ve ever known, with a heart that was built for love and compassion. With such a loving nature I found myself drawn to you, and I see you loved as I see the sky blue. You have a compassionate soul, one unlike any other.

Peggy, what to say about you? Our interactions at reception each morning bring joy to me and I find myself for every morning I get to see you. Your humour matches mine perfectly, so I’m glad you hold me in as much regard as I hold you.

Maria, while you may be a quiet soul, you are a bright one. I see how much you care for the sisters, how much you care for your Eliza and I am glad. The words you speak may not be many, but they are all the same worthy to be listened to.

Monsieur Lafayette! Je pensais que vous apprécieriez si je vous écrivais mon message dans votre langue maternelle. Vous avez le coeur et l'esprit d'un soldat et je serais honoré de me battre avec vous. Non seulement cela, mais vous êtes un ami merveilleux! Je ne peux pas attendre pour causer le chaos avec vous.

Hercules, you’ve done nothing but be a friend to me since day one. You’ve gone out of your way to make sure I feel welcomed and happy and I appreciate that so much!You’ve truly made me feel like I belong here with all of you.

And of course, John. There’s so much I could say about you, but I fear that if I were to start writing, I’d never stop. You’re sweet, kind, compassionate caring and a thousand other words. I’ve been pulled to you since day one, and I am so glad that we are friends. I’m so glad I get to share my days with you. Thank you, so much.

Thank you everyone, I love working here, with all of you. May the future for all of us be filled with many more stories to come.

****Yes I exist: ****GROUP HUG N O W

/Work assignments/

2:25pm

(Office dad sent 1 picture to Work assignments)

****Office Dad: ****I thought you’d want a picture of the group hug, so enjoy. Oh, and Alex, when you finally escape from them, I have a spare set of clothes in my office.

****Office Dad:**** Welcome to the company, son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote some office rules up if anyone is actually interested lmao I may add more tho
> 
> ALSO the French paragraph in case people didn't wanna go to translate:  
Mister Lafayette! I thought you would appreciate if I wrote you my message in your native language. You have the heart and mind of a soldier and I would be honored to fight with you. Not only that, but you are a wonderful friend! I can not wait to cause chaos with you.


	7. ZoMbIe??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The office runs out of coffee, and Lafayette has some pictures to share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP my laptop died so updates may be inconsistent
> 
> Laurens: I’m gay for turtles:   
Lafayette: My full name won’t fit:   
Hercules: The impulse control:   
Burr: Do Your Work:   
Angelica: I Know Your Secrets:   
Eliza: Mother of 7:   
Peggy: Yes I exist:   
Madison: Sick of everything:   
Jefferson: TJ the DJ:   
Hamilton: Bisexual, stress:   
Maria: Your daughter calls me daddy too:   
Washington: Office Dad:

/Work assignments/

8:45am

**Bisexual, stress:** Does anyone know where the coffee is?

**Yes I exist: **Oof yeah the guys who deliver it got their orders confused so it’s not coming until tomorrow

**Sick of everything: **Rip any concentration I would’ve had

**I Know Your Secrets:** And you decided to just share this information with us now?

**Yes I exist: **I was hoping nobody would notice whoops

**Mother of 7:** It’s alright, I’ll run down to the coffee store and get you some.

**Your daughter calls me daddy too:** I’ll come, I want to get one of their muffins before they sell out

**Yes I exist: **Omg get me one too pls

**Mother of 7:** @Bisexual, stress do you want me to get you some coffee too?

**Bisexual, stress:** No that’s alright, I’ll be fine thank you

**Mother of 7:** Ok

/Rev set/

8:51am

(I’m gay for turtles sent 1 picture to Rev set)

**I’m gay for turtles:** ALEX HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE

**The impulse control:** IT’S THE APOCALYPSE

**My full name won’t fit:** scREAMS IN FRENCH

**Do Your Work:** He looks horrible

**I’m gay for turtles:** I K N O W I ASKED HIM WHAT WAS WRONG BUT HE JUST STARED THROUGH ME

**The impulse control:** I bet it’s bc he hasn’t had coffee I see him drink a cup every morning

**My full name won’t fit:** THIS IS WHY I ABSTAIN FROM COFFE FOLKS

**Do Your Work:** Wait there’s no coffee?

**The impulse control:** ARE WE GONNA SEE TIRED AARON

**Do Your Work:** No I’m fine.

**I’m gay for turtles:** TIRED AARON

/We work here/

9:00am

**TJ the DJ:** I’m gonna be a few minutes late, just wanted to stop off for coffee before work because SoMEONE didn’t tell us we were out until I left

**Office Dad:** Alright, thanks for letting me know.

/Rev set/

9:05am

**I’m gay for turtles:** G U Y S

**I’m gay for turtles:** G U Y S

**I’m gay for turtles:** THOMAS HAS BECOME S O F T

**My full name won’t fit:** W H A T

**The impulse control:** N O

**I’m gay for turtles:** Y E S

**I’m gay for turtles:** He walked in holding one of those cup holders with 4 cups and I was like “damn ok does he really need that much coffee”

**I’m gay for turtles:** And the alex said “Wow Jefferson, even I don’t drink that much coffee”

**The impulse control:** Wow you’re becoming one

**My full name won’t fit:** The hivemind

**I’m gay for turtles:** So he goes “Yeah moron, obviously not.” And he puts his drink at his desk AND THEN HE PUTS THE SECOND CUP AT ALEX’S DESK

**My full name won’t fit:** HE BOUGHT ALEX COFFEE????? 

**The impulse control:** S O F T

**Do Your Work:** Oh great, at least someone gets coffee

**I’m gay for turtles:** Tired Aaron is already in effect

**Do Your Work:** n o

**I’m gay for turtles:** So alex is shocked like “Uhh, what?” so Thomas goes “It’s coffee you idiot you drink it, I even got the barista to put in the absolutely absurd amount of sugar you add,

although I’m pretty sure she died hearing the order”

**I’m gay for turtles:** Alex: I didn’t ask you to buy me a coffee? Thomas: Yeah, obvious not. You’re too prideful to ever ask for a favour. Alex: ??? Why?????? Thomas: Please, I’ve seen some of the people here without coffee, I really don’t want to be stuck with a grouchy Alexander Hamilton all day Alex: Oh,,,, well,,,,, thanks Thomas: Yeah whatever just shut up and drink it

**My full name won’t fit:** OH MY G O D HE IS SOFT

**The impulse control:** SOFT BOI

**Do Your Work:** That is definitely more considerate than he usually is

**I’m gay for turtles:** WAIT HANG ON HE JUST PUT THE OTHER DRINK AND PUT IT ON M Y DESK WHAT IS THIS

**My full name won’t fit:** PLOT TWIST???

**Do Your Work:** You’re shitting me right? You don’t even drink coffee I’m going to sue

**The impulse control:** TIRED AARON IS OFFIICIALLY HERE GUYS

**Do Your Work:** fuck off

**My full name won’t fit:** I LOVE YOU TIRED AARON

**I’m gay for turtles:** HE GOT ME A HOT CHOCOLAE BRB GONNA HUG HIM

**I’m gay for turtles: **Psh he looked to alex for help and he just went “What? I’m not hugging you.” I love his sass

**I’m gay for turtles:** Welp he’s gone to give Madison the last coffee I’m actually crying that’s surprisingly sweet

**The impulse control:** Wait

**The impulse control:** When did you start calling Jefferson Thomas?

**I’m gay for turtles:** Wait w H a t how did I Not Notice that

**I’m gay for turtles:** I think it was the Dog??

**I’m gay for turtles:** He’s first name basis now rip

**My full name won’t fit:** Shook

1:10pm

**My full name won’t fit:** WAIT GUYS DID I EVER SEND THE PICS

**I’m gay for turtles:** the pics?

**Do Your Work:** I’m Tring to Eat s h u s h

**The impulse control:** Quiet tired Aaron the awake people are talking

**Do Your Work:** I hate all of you

**I’m gay for turtles:** We know tired Aaron

(My full name won’t fit sent 10 pictures to Rev set)

**I’m gay for turtles:** FIJIOPJMIOPXMOIPMA

**I’m gay for turtles:** Wait why did u take pics of alex shirtless

**My full name won’t fit:** IT WAS FOR YOU CHER I SWEAR

**My full name won’t fit:** You were too busy tripping over yourself trying to get alex a towel so I took some pictures for you

**I’m gay for turtles:** THANK YOU GOD BLESS I AM S O GAY

**Do Your Work:** We’re All Aware Johnny, You Don’t Have To Remind Us

**My full name won’t fit:** whOA TIRED AARON BRINGING OUT THE NICKNAMES

**Do Your Work:** Tired Aaron doesn’t play around

**The impulse control:** W H O A H

/WoRk/

2:00pm

**Yes I exist: **If I Interfere with things does my bet not count

**I Know Your Secrets:** I’ll allow it

**Mother of 7:** Interfere away

**Yes I exist: **> : ) perfect.

/DM- M. Schuyler & MJP.Lafayette/

2:01pm

**Yes I exist: **Laf, I know you took pics of alex yesterday, I need them

**My full name won’t fit:** Why???

**Yes I exist: **Ask no question and I’ll tell no lies

**My full name won’t fit:** ,,,

(My username won’t fit sent 10 pictures to Yes I exist)

**My full name won’t fit:** Don’t make me regret this

**Yes I exist:** Never my dear French baguette

/DM- M. Schuyler & T. Jefferson/

2:03pm

(Yes I exist sent 1 pictures to TJ the DJ)

**Yes I exist: **; )

**Yes I exist: **Oh SHOOT sorry h wrong the person

**TJ the DJ:** What the Fuck Peggy my EYES

**Yes I exist: **I S A I D IM SORRY

**TJ the DJ:** Wait who the Fuck were you going to send those to?

**Yes I exist: **ASK NO QUESTIONS AND I’LL TELL NO LIES

**TJ the DJ:** YOU R A T

/Rev set/

2:03pm

**I’m gay for turtles:** Wtf?? Thomas checked his phone and he literally Fell out of his chair??

**I’m gay for turtles:** I went over and he turned off his phone and threw it across the floor?

**I’m gay for turtles:** oh my GOD he’s blushing what the f u c k did he see?

**I’m gay for turtles:** “Careful Jefferson, you might hurt your head and lose the only intelligence you have” Sick burn but Alex looks worried too

**I’m gay for turtles:** Pffft woowww “Well,,, you,,, suck so,,,” GOD he’s really shaken omg

**My full name won’t fit:** Oh My God

**The impulse control:** D a m n

**Do Your Work:** Good this is what he gets for not getting me coffee

**I’m gay for turtles:** YOU DIDN’T A S K

**Do Your Work:** NEITHER DID A L E X

/DM- MJP. Lafayette & M. Schuyler/

2:05pm

**My full name won’t fit:** Did you show Jefferson the pictures of Alex??

**Yes I exist: **Why,,, what makes you think that?

**My full name won’t fit:** Apparently he saw something on his phone that shocked him so much he fell out of his chair

**Yes I exist:** o m g amazing

**Yes I exist: **You know, me and the Girls have A Fuck bet on TJ and alexa, want in?

**My full name won’t fit:** n o

**My full name won’t fit:** P E G G Y

**My full name won’t fit:** ALEX IS GOING ON A DATE WITH JOHN ON FRIDAY

**Yes I exist: **OH W O R M?

**Yes I exist: ** but still,,, you never know

**My full name won’t fit:** H o n e s t l y

**My full name won’t fit:** Be careful alright, I don’t want Thomas’s heart to be broken.

**Yes I exist: **Hey don’t worry, if it goes too far I’ll shut it down

**My full name won’t fit:** Merci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this at college lmao ywywyw


	8. James ain't slick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James can't keep his mouth sHUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Chapter uploads may take longer  
Me: Anyway here's 2 chapters in the same day
> 
> Laurens: I’m gay for turtles:  
Lafayette: My full name won’t fit:  
Hercules: The impulse control:  
Burr: Do Your Work:  
Angelica: I Know Your Secrets:  
Eliza: Mother of 7:  
Peggy: Yes I exist:  
Madison: Sick of everything:   
Jefferson: TJ the DJ:  
Hamilton: Bisexual, stress:  
Maria: Your daughter calls me daddy too:  
Washington: Office Dad:

/We have fun here/

9:00am

(Bisexual, stress changed the Chat’s name to Basically a cult)

/Basically a cult/

9:00am

****Bisexual, stress:**** I knew that I forgot to do something yesterday!

****Yes I exist:**** It’s perfect

(Yes I exist sent 1 picture to Basically a cult)

****Yes I exist:**** Also it’s good to see you wearing the official cult colours

****Bisexual, stress:**** WHAT THE F U C K I DON’T REMEMBER PUTTING THAT ON

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** They never do

/DM- J.Madison & T.Jefferson/

9:05am

****Sick of everything:**** Thomas do you want to go out on a date with Hamilton?

****TJ the DJ:**** What

****TJ the DJ:**** What the Fuck

****TJ the DJ:**** JEMMY WHAT THE F U C K

****Sick of everything:**** I’M SORRY OK IT’S JUST THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HIM AND I KEEP ALMOST ASKING AND THEN NOT

****TJ the DJ:**** WAIT IS THIS WHY YOU WERE WEIRD ALL LAST THURSDAY

****Sick of everything:**** maybe

****TJ the DJ:**** WELL No, I do Not want to go on a date with Hamilton

****TJ the DJ:**** EVER

****TJ the DJ:**** Jesus Christ James I can barely STAND the guy what the fuck

****Sick of everything:**** So you really just Don’t like him?

****TJ the DJ:**** Y e s

****Sick of everything:**** Ok im gonna go hide in a corner now b y e

/DM- T.Jefferson & M.Schuyler/

9:20am

****TJ the DJ:**** PEGGY YOU WILL NOT B E L I E V E WHAT JAMES JUST ASKED ME

****Yes I exist:**** H A he asked already?? One sec gotta win a bet

/WoRk/

9:21am

****Yes I exist:**** James cracked

****I Know Your Secrets:**** GDI JAMES I BELEIVED IN YOU

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Told you, James can’t keep anything from Thomas

/DM- M.Schuyler & T.Jefferson/

9:22am

****Yes I exist:**** Ok I’m back and I’m $5 richer continue

****TJ the DJ:**** WAIT YOU K N E W

****Yes I exist:**** Yea he told angelica last Thursday and then bc he wanted to join in on our bet she told us

****TJ the DJ:**** Which Bet?

****Yes I exist:**** Uhhhhhhhhhhhh Secret Bet

****TJ the DJ:**** DID YOU BET THAT I’D FUCK HAMILTON BY THE END OF THE MONTH

****Yes I exist:**** HOW THE H E L L DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT???

****TJ the DJ:**** We did the exact same bet for Eliza and Maria when she first moved upstairs

****Yes I exist:**** And if I recall I won that bet

****TJ the DJ:**** g d I what does Nobody understand about I Hate Hamilton

****Yes I exist:**** Sure sweetie, just send me a text when the deed is done

/Work assignments/

9:26am

****TJ the DJ:**** Does anyone have any spare headphones

****Bisexual, stress:**** Uh???? Wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of you sitting here?? How can we talk about the presentation if you can’t hear me?

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Lmao nobody has any anyway, I own 1 pair and they’re at home, Laf breaks every pair of headphones he touches and herc is using his

****My full name won’t fit:**** R U D E

****My full name won’t fit:**** But true I’m cursed

****The impulse control:**** Sorry

****Do Your Work:**** I have a spare pair at my desk

****TJ the DJ:**** Thanks, I’ll be right there

****Bisexual, stress:**** Did you Not hear the part about us needing to actually verbally communicate?

****Office Dad:**** Thomas, will wearing headphones decrease your productivity?

****TJ the DJ:**** no sir, I’ll be just fine

****Office Dad:**** Alright then I’ll allow it

/Rev set/

10:21am

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Guys I think something is up with Thomas, he’s literally Not responding to alex like at All and there’s no way he’s got the music that loud like he’s even ignoring alex literally waving in his face

****My full name won’t fit:**** I’ll talk with him

****Do Your Work:**** Maybe I shouldn’t have given him my headphones

****The impulse control:**** No you were just trying to help

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Yea don’t blame urself

/DM- MJP.Lafayette & T.Jefferson/

10:22am

****My full name won’t fit:**** Is everything alright?

****TJ the DJ:**** Uh yeah? Everything is fine

****My full name won’t fit:**** John says you’re not responding at all

****TJ the DJ:**** I’m just busy

****My full name won’t fit:**** If you need someone to talk to I’m right here

****TJ the DJ:**** Ok, can I get back to work now?

****My full name won’t fit:**** yes

/DM- MJP.Lafayette & M.Schuyler/

10:25am

****My full name won’t fit:**** WHAT DID U SAY TO THOMAS HE’S BEING REALLY ALOOF AND I D O N T LIKE IT

****Yes I exist:**** Relax, he found out about the bet and he’s just freaking out over it, he’ll be fine by tomorrow he’s just Mad right now

****My full name won’t fit:**** HE BETTER BE OR I’M BREAKING YOUR KNEES

****Yes I exist:**** Duly noted!

/DM- M.Schuyler & T.Jefferson/

10:26am

****Yes I exist:**** Hey u know I was just kidding around earlier?

****TJ the DJ:**** Yeah??? Obviously

****TJ the DJ:**** Did laf talk to you?

****TJ the DJ:**** Look, I swear I just wanna concentrate on my work that’s it

****Yes I exist:**** Yea ik, I just wanna make sure you’re ok

****TJ the DJ:**** I am

****Yes I exist:**** good

/WoRk/

10:28am

****Yes I exist:**** THOMAS IS N O T OK HHHH

** **

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** What’s going on?

****Yes I exist:**** He’s being an aloof idiot

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Why?

****Yes I exist:**** Hhhh I may have told him about our bet

****Mother of 7:**** P E G G Y

****Yes I exist:**** I K N O W

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Give him until lunch, if he’s still acting like that I’ll talk to him

****Yes I exist:**** H OK

/DM- A.Ham & J.Laurens/

12:55pm

****Bisexual, stress:**** Hey ik we planned to sit together but I’m gonna go try and Annoy Jefferson into talking again bc wE NEED TO WORK ON THIS PROJECT GDI

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Ok, good luck!

****Bisexual, stress:**** Thanks

/DM- M.Lewis & T.Jefferson/

2:00pm

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Can you meet me outside? I need to talk to someone and I don’t want to bother the girls

****TJ the DJ:**** Yeah of course! I’ll be right there

/DM- A.Ham & T.Jefferson/

2:10pm

****Bisexual, stress:**** Jefferson

****Bisexual, stress:**** Idiot

****Bisexual, stress:**** HEY MORON

****Bisexual, stress:**** Dick

****Bisexual, stress:**** BITCH

****Bisexual, stress:**** Your hair looks like an 80’s wig

****Bisexual, stress:**** That shirt looks stupid on you

****Bisexual, stress:**** Magenta isn’t a colour

****Bisexual, stress:**** You have terrible opinions

****TJ the DJ:**** Gee, thanks for all the compliments

****Bisexual, stress:**** Finally, I’ve only been trying to get your attention all day, what the fuck?

****TJ the DJ:**** I’ve been Busy editing together the power point for Friday

****Bisexual, stress:**** Well that’s a bunch of bullshit

****TJ the DJ:**** Sorry what?

****Bisexual, stress:**** You editing a powerpoint wouldn’t stop you from hearing me or seeing me, and you weren’t even wearing headphones at lunch so don’t try me with that crap. Look, if you don’t want to tell me what’s up then that’s your choice and I won’t force you but I’m trying to work with you here and It’s hard when I’m basically talking to a statue

****TJ the DJ:**** Ugh you’re right

****Bisexual, stress:**** Sorry, can you repeat that? Thomas Jefferson admitting I’m right?

****TJ the DJ:**** It happens once a century so treasure it

****TJ the DJ:**** Ok I won’t get into specifics because No, I don’t even wanna Think about it but basically james & peggy said something earlier on and it just got in my head

****Bisexual, stress:**** I get that, it’s hard to let comments slide even if they weren’t meant any offence

****Bisexual, stress:**** In my own experiences, letting it stick to you just makes it worse. You have to know when to let go of your pride and just don’t let it affect you.

****TJ the DJ:**** Is this your way of saying you’re egotistical?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Fuck you Jefferson, I try to help and this is the thanks I get

****TJ the DJ:**** Fuck you too Hamilton, you did help, look see I’m even smiling

(TJ the DJ sent 1 picture to Bisexual, stress)

****Bisexual, stress:**** Are you outside?

****TJ the DJ:**** Yeah Maria tricked me out here, she’s the one who convinced me to stop being an idiot

****Bisexual, stress:**** I don’t think she succeeded

****TJ the DJ:**** Ha fucking Ha

****Bisexual, stress:**** Are you coming back up? There’s still a lot of work to do

****TJ the DJ:**** Yea I’m on my way

/Basically a cult/

3:00pm

****TJ the DJ:**** Hey losers movie night is at mine tonight, I’ll be providing everything so all you need to bring is yourselves

****Yes I exist:**** Lit!

****Sick of everything:**** Sounds fun

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** What movie this time?

****TJ the DJ:**** Back to the future bc Hamilton is a Heathen

****Bisexual, stress:**** I’M TOO BUSY TO WATCH M O V I E S OK

****TJ the DJ:**** BEGONE HEATHEN

****My full name won’t fit:**** YAS

****TJ the DJ:**** Oh and @Bisexual, stress since it’s my place and James brought his own car I’ll take you there, saves john from having to spend too long in your presence

****Bisexual, stress:**** You know what, I’ll accept your ride and I’ll annoy the shit out of you the whole way there

****I’m gay for turtles:**** wow rude I’ve been rejected

****The impulse control:**** THE BOYS WILL RIDE TOGETHER, WE RIDE AT MIDNIGHT

****TJ the DJ: ****We’re meeting after work lets out

****The impulse control:**** M I D N I G H T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tea is heating up and it tastes delicious


	9. 3 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Maria and Eliza's 3 year anniversary! Time to celebrate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good chapter to start of your Friday the 13th right! Happy unlucky day folks!
> 
> Laurens: I’m gay for turtles:   
Lafayette: My full name won’t fit:  
Hercules: The impulse control:  
Burr: Do Your Work:   
Angelica: I Know Your Secrets:   
Eliza: Mother of 7:   
Peggy: Yes I exist:   
Madison: Sick of everything:   
Jefferson: TJ the DJ:   
Hamilton: Bisexual, stress:   
Maria: Your daughter calls me daddy too:   
Washington: Office Dad:

/Basically a cult/

9:00am

****Mother of 7:**** Guys!! Guess what day is it?

****Yes I exist:**** Thursday?

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Yes,,, and what else?

****Yes I exist:**** hALLOWEEN?

****Mother of 7:**** It’s September

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I’ll tell her

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Wait no I believe in her

****I’m gay for turtles:**** HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YOU GUYS

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Oh shit sorry

****Yes I exist:**** OH YEAH

****Yes I exist:**** I totally didn’t forget about lmao

****Bisexual, stress:**** It’s your anniversary?

****Mother of 7:**** That’s right! Maria and I have been together for 3 years today.

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh wow that’s amazing! Congrats you guys

****The impulse control:**** AAAAAAAA I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU

****My full name won’t fit:**** THE SECOND BEST POWER COUPLE NEXT TO US

****Do your work:**** Happy anniversary, I’m so glad you found each other.

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Well thank you for all of your help, without you I may have never met Eliza

****TJ the DJ:**** *CRIES IN VIRGINIAN* I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYSSSS YOU’RE SO SWEET TOGETHER

****Sick of everything: ****Happy 3 years to you both! Here’s to many more!

****Yes I exist:**** HAPPY ANNIVERSARY I DIDN'T FORGET

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I’m so happy you’re happy together, and that you’re satisfied with the life you’ve made together.

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Thank you all so much

****Mother of 7:**** You’re all so sweet! I love you guys

/Work assignments/

9:15am

****Office Dad:**** I’d like to congratulate @Mother of 7 and @Your daughter calls me daddy too for their 3 years together as a couple.

****Mother of 7:**** That’s so nice!

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Thank you sir

****Yes I exist:**** Lmao the sentiment is kinda lost bc of maria’s nickname

****My full name won’t fit:**** wdym it adds to it

****Office Dad:**** Unfortunately we’ll have to cut the congratulations short, the weekly meeting is about to commence

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** I can’t find my notebook, am I ok to stay behind for a minute and find it

****Office Dad: ****Of course, we’ll be in meeting room 3.

9:21am

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** I can’t find it I’ll just come to the meeting

****Office Dad:**** OK, we’ll see you here in a few minutes.

9:25am

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Why is the room dark?

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Where is everyone

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Oh wait the lights just switched on.

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Eliza?

10:00am

****Yes I exist:**** I KNOW I’VE ALREADY SAID THIS 50 TIMES IRL BUT AAA!!!! YOU GUYS ARE E N G A G E D!!!!!!!!!!

****Yes I exist:**** IT WAS S O HARD TO KEEP THE SECRET

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** You helped?

****Yes I exist:**** Who else do you think put together that Fire presentation?

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I collected the pictures

****Yes I exist:**** OH MY GOD CAN I SEND THE SPEECH GUYS IT’S SO C U T E

****Mother of 7:**** I don’t see why not, Maria would you mind?

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Of course not dear, I want to share this moment with everyone

****Mother of 7:**** Go ahead Peggy

****Yes I exist:**** OK GIMMIE A SECOND TO FIND IT

****I Know Your Secrets:**** For those of you who don’t know or were too busy screaming (@My full name won’t fit), Eliza proposed to Maria by using a power-point

****My full name won’t fit:**** IT WAS A SCREAM WORTHY MOMENT

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** It was amazing and so creative

****Yes I exist:**** FOUND IT

** **Yes I exist:** **

“What makes this company so special? Is it the work we do? Is it the effort we put in? Is it the passion we share? Well, yes. It’s all of those things. But mainly, it is it’s people.

Everyone who’s here has had a life they’ve lived, stories they’ve told, and things they’ve done.

Every person here is special. Everyone here is unique. But no-one here is more special than you. Not to me, at least.

We first met in this very meeting room 3 years ago. You were the guest speaker, and when you introduced yourself to me I got a nosebleed. I was so embarrassed that I’d ruined my first impression with someone as beautiful as you, but you always said that it’s one of your fondest memories. It’s mine too.

I want to take a quote from your presentation, the one that you said all those years ago. ‘This company is not a place of work, it’s a home.’ That’s what it is to me, Maria. That’s what you are. You’re home.

You’ve been through so much, and have come through the other side stronger and more resilient. You keep me anchored in a world of chaos. Maria, I love you so much.

In your power-point, on the last slide, you asked a question to the group. ‘What about working here makes you happy?’ Back then, I didn’t answer, but now I can. It’s you, you make me happy.

There’s one more thing, I wanted to end my power-point the same way you ended yours. With a question. So here it is.

Maria Lewis, will you marry me?”

****Bisexual, stress:**** That’s so heartfelt and meaningful, I love it

****The impulse control:**** I AM CRYING SO MUCH RN GUYS

****Do your work:**** That’s a beautiful speech Eliza

****My full name won’t fit:**** S C R E A M S

****TJ the DJ:**** I’m Actually Crying That’s So Sweet

****Sick of everything:**** Me too, what the frick guys you can’t just be That adorable without warning me

****Office Dad:**** Congratulations again, this time on your engagement

****Mother of 7:**** Thanks again for letting me use the meeting room for this

****Office Dad:**** Of course, when I heard your idea, I couldn’t resist

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** This proposal really took a lot of planning, huh?

****Mother of 7:**** Oh absolutely

****Yes I exist:**** S O MUCH

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Some might say too much

****Office Dad: ****Well, if you’ll all come to meeting room one, the real meeting will begin shortly

****Yes I exist:**** UGH ok but guys tonight we’re going to the bar nearby to celebrate and ur all coming, even u @Office Dad

****I’m gay for turtles:**** PARTYYYYYYYYYYYY!

****My full name won’t fit:**** WE’RE GONNA TEAR IT UP!!!

****The impulse control:**** HELL YEAH!!!

****Do your work:**** You’re going to come into work with hangovers

****Bisexual, stress:**** Lmao why else would u drink

****Do your work:**** Casually???

****TJ the DJ:**** To de-stress??

****Yes I exist:**** To forget the war.

****My full name won’t fit:**** What war you’re 21

****Yes I exist:**** The great paintball war of 2018

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Oh god I thought I’d repressed that day

****Sick of everything:**** We Don’t Talk About That Day

****Bisexual, stress:**** What the f u c k happened in 2018?

****The impulse control:**** Lots of things trust me, it’s better if you didn’t know

****Bisexual, stress:**** God, I WISH there was a paintball war that sounds Fun

****Mother of 7:**** There is, we have one every year with the guys downstairs

****I’m gay for turtles:**** And Every Year they beat us

****Office Dad:**** Not this year, I have a plan they won’t see coming.

****The impulse control:**** WE W I L L WIN

****My full name won’t fit:**** FOR THE REVOLUTION

****Do your work:**** You guys take this too seriously

2:00pm

****Office Dad:**** @Bisexual, stress and @TJ the DJ how’s the project coming along?

****Bisexual, stress:**** It’s coming along nicely sir! The presentation is all edited together. We’ll be ready to deliver it in the morning.

****TJ the DJ:**** Haha yep we’re super ready

****Office Dad:**** Good to hear it

/DM- T.Jefferson & J.Madison/

2:05pm

****TJ the DJ:**** I AM NOT AT ALL READY FOR IT

****TJ the DJ:**** I HAVEN’T EVEN MEMORISED THE LINES OR ANYHING

****TJ the DJ:**** I’LL HAVE TO STAY UP TO EVEN STAND A CHANCE AND THEN I’LL BE SLEEPY AND I MAY SCREW UP ANYWAY

****TJ the DJ:**** WHAT DO I DO

****Sick of everything:**** Oh my GOD you’re a mess

****Sick of everything:**** Look, just tell him the truth, I’m sure he’ll understand

****TJ the DJ:**** WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO SHARE A W E A K N E S S WITH MY E N E M Y?

****Sick of everything:**** I don’t want you to panic

****Sick of everything:**** Plus if you freeze up tomorrow, you’ll be showing even More weakness

****TJ the DJ:**** GDI fine but I’m texting him no WAY am I saying shit irl

/DM- T.Jefferson & A.Ham/

2:35pm

****TJ the DJ:**** Hey I need to talk to you about something

****TJ the DJ:**** Wait no I changed my mind it’s fine

****TJ the DJ:**** Ok so no it’s not fine

****TJ the DJ:**** Actually it’s chill

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh my GOD thomas just say what it is before I throw your phone in a blender

****TJ the DJ:**** Look, about the speech tomorrow

****TJ the DJ:**** Could you present it? I swear I’m not trying to shuck the work on you I just forgot to memorise the speech and I like to be prepared for these things

****TJ the DJ:**** Ok no that was a shit explanation FINE ok so I kinda have a tiny Little fear of public speaking BUT IT’S FINE if I ever need to speech it up I normally memorise it before bc then I feel more in control but I kept putting it off this week I’m really sorry H

****Bisexual, stress:**** Yeah that’s fine, thanks for telling me now and not right before we had to give it lmao, I love talking anyway so it’s not a big deal

****TJ the DJ:**** Thanks

****Bisexual, stress:**** I’m afraid of storms

****TJ the DJ:**** ?? Where did that come from?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Well, you shared a fear of yours with me, so it’s only fair that we’re even

****TJ the DJ:**** Oh,,, you didn’t have to do that

****TJ the DJ:**** But thanks

****Bisexual, stress:**** Ik I’m amazing

****TJ the DJ:**** Wait hang on did u call me thomas

****Bisexual, stress:**** What

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh my GOD I d I d

****TJ the DJ:**** !! No backsies now!! You liiiiiike me

****Bisexual, stress:**** N o

****TJ the DJ:**** You doooooooooo

****Bisexual, stress:**** Fuck off Jefferson

****TJ the DJ:**** But Alexander,,, baby

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh my GOD

****Bisexual, stress:**** Moment of peace over I hate u again

****TJ the DJ:**** Sure thing sweetie ;)

****TJ the DJ:**** Oh, and fuck you too Hamilton

****Bisexual, stress:**** It’s Blender time

****TJ the DJ:**** N O

/Rev set/

2:47pm

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Fellas,,, is it gay to tackle your enemy to the floor to wrestle his phone away from him?

****The impulse control:**** Not if you say no homo first

****My full name won’t fit:**** What’s the context?

(I’m gay for turtles sent 1 picture to Rev set)

****The impulse control:**** Oh that DOES look pretty gay

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Ikr???

****My full name won’t fit:**** ?? Aren’t u going on a date w alex tomorrow??

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Yeah but if I wasn’t I’d totally think they were fucking

****My full name won’t fit:**** ,,,

****My full name won’t fit:**** Fun story,,, Peggy actually has a bet that they’ll have sex by the end of the month

****Do your work:**** And they didn’t include me? Damn, what an opportunity missed

****I’m gay for turtles:**** OH MY GOD THAT’S AMAZING I’M PUTTING MONEY ON THAT

****My full name won’t fit:**** ? ? ? AGAIN,,, ARE YOU NOT GOING ON A D A T E WITH ALEX TOMORROW?

****I’m gay for turtles:**** YES BUT I’M DOING IT FOR THE MEMES

****The impulse control:**** JOHN NO

****I’m gay for turtles:**** JOHN Y E S

/DM- J.Laurens & M.Schuyler/

2:41pm

****I’m gay for turtles:**** So I heard you have a little bet that the guy I’m going on a date with tomorrow will sleep with the guy he hates until the end of the month

****Yes I exist:**** I TOLD LAF IN S E C R E T

****I’m gay for turtles:**** 3 words.

****Yes I exist:**** Pls don’t kill me

****I’m gay for turtles:**** I

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Want

****I’m gay for turtles:**** In

****Yes I exist:**** oh my GOD

/WoRk/

2:42pm

****Yes I exist:**** IN A SHOCKING TWIST JOHN WANTS IN ON THE FUCK BET

****Mother of 7:**** w h a t

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Why is that shocking he joins weird bets all the times?

****Yes I exist:**** MAINLY BC HE’S GOING ON A DATE W ALEX TOMORROW

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Wait he is? Then I’m owed money

****Mother of 7:**** Me too!! 

****Mother of 7:**** But wait I’m confused, he’s going on a date with Alex AND betting that Alex will sleep with someone else?

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Why would he do that?

****Yes I exist:**** Probably for the memes lmao

/Shady bitches/

3:02pm

(Do your work sent 1 picture to Shady bitches)

****Do your work:**** He’s hiding in my office like a child

****My full name won’t fit:**** “office”

****TJ the DJ:**** I CAN SEE YOUR TEXTS YOU KNOW

****Do your work:**** Leave

****TJ the DJ:**** N O

****Sick of everything:**** Thomas why are u hiding underneath Aaron’s desk

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Hey be respectful, it’s his “office”

****TJ the DJ:**** Alexander thREATENED to throw my phone is a blender and then he actually tackled me and tried to grab my phone. I escaped, but I knew he’d know I’d go to james or peggy so I’m hiding here

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** That’s smart

****Do your work:**** But I’m trying to work

****Yes I exist:**** No-one c a r e s

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Why did he want to destroy your phone anyway?

****TJ the DJ:**** He called me thomas and I teased him about it

****Sick of everything:**** But you JUST called him Alexander???

****TJ the DJ:**** Wtf no I didn’t?

****TJ the DJ:**** WTF YES I DID????

****My full name won’t fit:**** Y E S

****TJ the DJ:**** DON’T YOU DARE

/DM- MJP.Lafayette & A.Ham/

3:07pm

****My full name won’t fit:**** I think you might want to see this

(My full name won’t fit sent 1 picture to Bisexual, stress)

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh my god

****Bisexual, stress:**** Thank u so much

****My full name won’t fit:**** Go forth and tease him

****My full name won’t fit:**** He’s hiding w Aaron btw

/DM- A.Ham & T.Jefferson/

3:09pm

(Bisexual, Stress sent 1 picture to TJ the DJ)

****Bisexual, stress:**** Aww Jefferson, look at that, you care about me too!

****Bisexual, stress:**** Also I’m walking to Burr’s desk now have fun lmao

****TJ the DJ:**** GDI LAF

/Shady bitches/

3:13pm

****TJ the DJ:**** I’m disowning you @My full name won’t fit

****Do your work:**** You can be my cousin instead, as a reward for vanquishing the demon from my office

****My full name won’t fit:**** “office”

****Do your wok:**** Stop That

****My full name won’t fit:**** Never

/Work assignments/

4:02pm

****Yes I exist:**** OK GUYS PARTY TIME EVERYONE FOLLOW US TO THE BAR

****My full name won’t fit:**** HELL Y E A H! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HH ok I just had this really cute idea for a proposal scene and I decided to make it into a reality


	10. Presentation time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Two long weeks of work is over, Jefferson and Hamilton can go back to normal... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a few days but it was hard to translate into words
> 
> Laurens: I’m gay for turtles:   
Lafayette: My full name won’t fit:   
Hercules: The impulse control:   
Burr: Do Your Work:   
Angelica: I Know Your Secrets:   
Eliza: Mother of 7:   
Peggy: Yes I exist:   
Madison: Sick of everything:   
Jefferson: TJ the DJ:   
Hamilton: Bisexual, stress:   
Maria: Your daughter calls me daddy too:   
Washington: Office Dad:

/Work assignments/

9:10am

****Bisexual, stress:**** OK guys, we’re gonna start our presentation at 9:30 in meeting room 5. Be there or be square!

****Sick of everything:**** You’ll have to email me the presentation later, I’m sick

****TJ the DJ:**** CARE PACKAGE TIME

****Sick of everything:**** Pls

****Office Dad:**** I’m looking forward to seeing what you put together

****Bisexual, stress:**** I can’t wait to show you!

****TJ the DJ:**** It’ll be the best presentation you’ve EVER seen

****Yes I exist:**** I’ll bring the confetti

****My full name won’t fit:**** You two actually managed to work together then?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh yeah it was easy

****I’m gay for turtles: ****you guys had 75 arguments in the span of 10 days

****I’m gay for turtles:**** 75

****TJ the DJ:**** You kept count?

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Of Course

****Bisexual, stress:**** Why?

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Well, after the 4th argument I realised it wasn’t gonna stop so I wanted to count

****Bisexual, stress:**** w o w

9:30am

****Bisexual, stress:**** PRESENTATION TIME!!

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I didn’t think anyone could get excited over powerpoints

****Mother of 7:**** You thought wrong

10:30am

****Do Your Work:**** Well done on your presentation, it was very well put together and executed

****Yes I exist:**** WE WERE THERE FOR AN H O U R

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** I enjoyed it and it really put forward the ideas they were aiming for

****Yes I exist:**** AN H O U R

****My full name won’t fit:**** You were amazing at presenting @Bisexual, stress and it was good to see @TJ the DJ contribute as well!

****Yes I exist:**** A WHOLE HOUR GUYS

****Sick of everything:**** I know right?? You added stuff without preparing it first!! I’m proud of you Thomas

****TJ the DJ:**** Jaaaaaaaames

****The impulse control:**** PROUD PARENTS CLUB

****Yes I exist:**** 60 uninterrupted minutes

****Bisexual, stress:**** Our original speech was gonna be way longer lmao

****Yes I exist:**** W H AT

****Yes I exist:**** YOU’RE SAYING THAT WAS THE SHORT VERSION??

****Do Your Work:**** How long was the original version?

****Bisexual, stress:**** 6 hours

****TJ the DJ:**** We still have it if anyone wants to read 6 hours worth of our presentation lmao

****Do Your Work:**** Send it over, I could always use more to read

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I want a piece of that action

****Office Dad:**** Yes, please send it to me too, I’d like to see what you decided to skip over.

****Yes I exist:**** S I X HOURS

****I’m gay for turtles:**** GODDAMN

****Sick of everything:**** Man that reminds me of when I was applying for colleges, I sent like 29 lmao

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Oof yea I remember this one kid who only sent 5 I was like “good luck bud”

****Bisexual, stress:**** I wrote 51 applications

****Do Your Work:**** Don’t you only get like a six month deadline??

****Bisexual, stress:**** Yep

****Bisexual, stress:**** Didn’t slow me down tho

****Mother of 7:**** That’s impressive!

/Shady bitches/

11:45am

(TJ the DJ sent 5 pictures to Shady bitches)

****TJ the DJ:**** Hamilton is a gremlin confirmed

****Do Your Work:**** How is his chair not falling over?

****Yes I exist:**** It’s probably gremlin magic

****TJ the DJ:**** I asked him if he was a Gremlin and he hissed at me but Laurens laughed at my joke so I’m counting that as a win

****Do Your Work:**** He,,, hissed at you?

****TJ the DJ:**** Yeah he does that sometimes I’m used to it

****TJ the DJ:**** oh god I’m used to it

/DM- J.Madison & T.Jefferson/

2:04pm

****Sick of everything:**** Hey man,, I’m feeling really sick so no hangout tonight

****TJ the DJ:**** Oh lame

****TJ the DJ:**** Feel better soon though, I’ll find something else to do

****Sick of everything:**** You should hang out with Hamilton

****TJ the DJ:**** Jemmy

****TJ the DJ:**** James

****TJ the DJ:**** J-Slice

****Sick of everything:**** I know I know but I’m not suggesting anything, I just think you should celebrate and he did help you

****TJ the DJ:**** Ok ok I’ll ask

****TJ the DJ:**** ,,,

****TJ the DJ:**** At the end of the day

****Sick of everything:**** T H O M A S

****TJ the DJ:**** I W I L L ASK

****Sick of everything:**** YOU B E T T E R

/Work assignments/

2:30pm

****Office Dad:**** Recently, I’ve been monitoring your productivity based on where you work and I’ve noticed several things I think we can fix, so I’ve been working on a new seating plan.

****Yes I exist:**** OOP DRAMA TIME

****Office Dad:**** First of all is the spare office. I know that @Do your work and @TJ the DJ have both been eyeing the office.

****My full name won’t fit:**** Oo yes did the votes go in??

****Office Dad:**** Yes. Originally, there were 3 votes for both Aaron and Thomas, however I asked Alexander to vote yesterday.

****Yes I exist:**** F R I C K I KNEW I FORGOT TO VOTE RIP

****Do Your Work:**** So who won?

****Office Dad:**** The final vote went to Thomas

****TJ the DJ:**** Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat

****Sick of everything:**** Well I’ll be damned

****My full name won’t fit:**** :0 YOU VOTED FOR THOMAS @Bisexual, stress ?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Hhh I didn’t expect to be called out sorry Burr

****Do Your Work:**** It’s fine, I’ll only hate you forever now

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh good I thought you’d challenge me to a fight to the death or something

****Do Your Work:**** I would but I’m busy so

****TJ the DJ:**** THE OFFICE IS MINE!

****Office Dad:**** However, I’ve decided to give the office to @Sick of everything instead

****TJ the DJ:**** W h a t

****Office Dad:**** Since James gets sick so often, I figured giving him an office would decrease the risk of that

****Sick of everything:**** Thank you sir! I really appreciate it

****TJ the DJ: ****Unfriended

****TJ the DJ:**** Well I mean at least I get a desk to myself now!

****Office Dad:**** Not exactly

****Yes I exist:**** PLOT TWIST

****Office Dad:**** Yes, I was really impressed with the work you and Alexander did, and I’ve noticed that John’s productivity had gone up now that he has someone to talk to as it works, so you’ll be remaining where you are

****Bisexual, stress:**** Sir, I think we were both under the premise that this arrangement would be over after the end of the two weeks. How do you not know productivity will be different without something to work on?

****Office Dad: ****I trust you’ll be able to put your differences aside.

****I’m gay for turtles:**** THE ARGUMENT COUNTER CONTINUES

****Office Dad:**** @Yes I exist I’ll be moving your desk closer to the lift so you can get from the reception to your desk easier

****Yes I exist:**** Lit

****Office Dad:**** And lastly @I know your secrets you’ll be moving to Thomas’ old desk

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Why?

****Office Dad:**** I know you spy on me

****Mother of 7:**** I knew you were going to be caught

****I Know Your Secrets:**** You cannot stop me Washington. I have spies everywhere

****Office Dad:**** You concern me sometimes

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Good

/WoRk/

2:47pm

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Ok girls, I’ll need one of you to be my eyes until I find a way around the new seating plan

****Yes I exist:**** I’d volunteer but I can’t see gwash very well near the lift

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Eliza, as my sister the responsibility falls to you

****Mother of 7:**** I’m not spying on our boss angelica

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Maria, as my soon to be sister in law the responsibility falls to you

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** I’m good thanks

****Yes I exist:**** Give the responsibility to Herc he’s a surprisingly good spy

****I Know Your Secrets:**** You’re truly the wisest of us all

****Yes I exist:**** I know

/DM- A.Schuyler & H.Mulligan/

2:51pm

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I’ve heard from down the grapevine that you happen to be skilled in… espionage.

****The impulse control:**** Keep talking.

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Will you spy on Washington for me?

****The impulse control:**** For a price.

****I Know Your Secrets:**** What do you want?

****The impulse control:**** Some of your home-made brownies. At least a dozen.

****I Know Your Secrets:**** You have a deal.

****The impulse control:**** Let’s talk about it after work tonight, we don’t want eyes watching us

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I’ll see you then.

/WoRk/

2:55pm

****I Know Your Secrets:**** The deed is done.

****Mother of 7:**** Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one in this family with chill

****Yes I exist:**** That’s bc u are

/DM- T.Jefferson & A.Ham/

3:50pm

****TJ the DJ:**** I don’t know about you but I think we did a great job on the project, all because of me of course

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh please you KNOW I did all of the hard work

****TJ the DJ:**** If that makes you feel better, sure ;)

****Bisexual, stress:**** Fuck you Jefferson

****TJ the DJ:**** Fuck you too Hamilton

****TJ the DJ:**** Anyway back to the original point before you so rudely interrupted me

****Bisexual, stress:**** You mean I called you out on your bullshit

****TJ the DJ:**** I Will Hurt You

****Bisexual, stress:**** Your very existence hurts me

****TJ the DJ:**** I think

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh wow I didn’t think you knew how to do that

****TJ the DJ:**** You’re insufferable

****Bisexual, stress:**** No u

****TJ the DJ:**** W o w

****TJ the DJ:**** I THINK,

****TJ the DJ:**** As a reward, we should celebrate

****Bisexual, stress:**** Tis a joyous day

****TJ the DJ:**** So you’re up for it?

****Bisexual, stress:**** depends whats the deets I need to know if hanging out w u is worth my time

****TJ the DJ:**** I was just thinking of a few drinks, maybe go to the movies and talk shit about the new releases

****Bisexual, stress:**** Holy shit that sounds like my kinda party! When?

****TJ the DJ:**** Tonight?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh shit, I have a date with John tonight, you free tomorrow instead?

****TJ the DJ:**** You two are going on a date?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Yea

****TJ the DJ:**** …

****TJ the DJ:**** About time!

****TJ the DJ:**** Honestly I thought you were insufferable but the looks you give eachother is PAINFUL

****Bisexual, stress:**** Lmao thought you were gonna object or something

****TJ the DJ:**** Psh like I’d care?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Fair point

****Bisexual, stress:**** So Saturday?

****TJ the DJ:**** Lemmie check my scheduke

****Bisexual, stress:**** U dick ur the one who Offered

****TJ the DJ:**** Well it’s either that or literally descending into hell and ig thats Slightly worse so yea

****TJ the DJ:**** I know where you live now so prepare for me to just show up at 3am

****Bisexual, stress:**** Fuck you I’m ready for anything

****TJ the DJ:**** Yea fuck you too

****TJ the DJ:**** Hamilton?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Yeah?

****TJ the DJ:**** Have fun on your date tonight.

****Bisexual, stress:**** I will! Have fun crying alone

****TJ the DJ:**** I will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOoOoOoOo IT'S hARD TO CONVEy emotions over text but hopefully you guys picked up the Mood for that last part ;) also YEAH I put a Lot of references in this one I couldn't resist


	11. dating start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stupid weekend rule prevents John from spilling the tea about his date with Alex, but now it's Monday and he has some stories to share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter May be a lil longer than the others 
> 
> Laurens: I’m gay for turtles:   
Lafayette: My full name won’t fit:   
Hercules: The impulse control:   
Burr: Do Your Work:   
Angelica: I Know Your Secrets:   
Eliza: Mother of 7:   
Peggy: Yes I exist:   
Madison: Sick of everything:   
Jefferson: TJ the DJ:   
Hamilton: Bisexual, stress:   
Maria: Your daughter calls me daddy too:   
Washington: Office Dad:

/Rev set/

6:00am

****Do Your Work:**** So how did the date go?

7:00am

****My full name won’t fit:**** A A R O N

****My full name won’t fit:**** YOU K N E W THAT I’VE BEEN WAITING THE W H O L E WEEKEND TO ASK

****My full name won’t fit:**** I HAD MY ALARM SET FOR 7

****My full name won’t fit:**** THE MESSAGE WAS ALREADY TYPED OUT

****My full name won’t fit:**** ALL I HAD TO DO WAS CLICK SEND

****My full name won’t fit:**** AND THEN I GET ONTO THE CHAT

****My full name won’t fit:**** TO SEE THAT Y O U OF ALL PEOPLE ASKED FIRST

****My full name won’t fit:**** YOU DID THIS JUST TO SPITE ME

****Do Your Work:**** I cannot confirm or deny it

****My full name won’t fit:**** YOU S P I T E D ME

****The impulse control:**** I can’t believe you scorned my boyfriend like this

****The impulse control:**** Actually I can

****The impulse control:**** But still why tho

****Do Your Work:**** He knows what he’s done

****My full name won’t fit:**** THAT WAS ONE TIME LET IT GO

****Do Your Work:**** Never.

****My full name won’t fit:**** YOU

****My full name won’t fit:**** ARE

****My full name won’t fit:**** THE

****My full name won’t fit:**** WORST

****My full name won’t fit:**** BURR

****I’m gay for turtles:**** OMG SO it’s Friday night but it’s late but I’m still gonna type it up and hopefully I’ll have the story done before midnight. I was out late w alex having a fantastic time is all.

G u y s I just had the best date of my Entire life I had So much fun I’m Actually crying like you don’t understand it was so fun and usually I’d wait until the end of my story for the Dramatic reveal but Alex had a lot of fun too so he’s planning to take me on ANOTHER date on Sunday so yOU’LL HAVE 2 STORIES. BUT RIGHT NOW IT’S FRIDAY TIME.

sO I decided to take him to the lil coffee place down the road bc the ppl working there are actual witches like how else are there coffees so good I have a magical experience every time. So I buy him a coffee and he tries it and he enters another plane of existence. Guys we just sit there talking about coffee for like an hour I didn’t even get bored. IF HE CAN MAKE A CONVERSATION ABOUT COFFEE INTERESTING WHAT ELSE CAN HE DO??

I wanted to have the most cliche romantic date ever so next we took a walk through that big park with all the founding father monuments. tURNS OUT he is a HUGE fan of history and we talked about them for like half an hour, me using my extensive musical knowledge. BUT WHEN I BROUGHT UP MIRANDA HE SAID HE HADN’T HEARD OF IT. So we spent 2 and a half hours in the park just bopping along to the music and then an hour talking about it. He freaking loved it guys and I 100% Know he’s gonna try and learn all the lyrics aND SUCCEED.

I took him to a cute lil bookshop and I offered to buy him Any book he wanted bc I know he loves reading and writing and he was so ecstatic I’ve never seen someone so happy to get One book. While we were there I opened up a lil about my past bc he asked if I was out to my fam so it was pretty deep but it felt really natural at the same time like he just listened and we shared experiences.

oF Course at this point it’s dark so I invite him around for some food and he accepts, so I order pizza and we sit and talk More. oBVIOUSLY we end up talking about work bc I ask how he likes it there and we just go back and forth from complimenting stuff to complaining about stuff, I’m pretty sure he compiled a 10 page essay on why thomas is the worst the Dedication.

Pizza came, we had some giggles and more conversation and Eventually he had to leave so we wrapped it up and he asked if I was free on Sunday. I said “hecc yea” but also why not tomorrow and apparently he agreed to celebrate the work he did with thomas good luck rip I expect tea on Sunday.

FRICK so I typed as fast as I can but it’s Saturday now so I’ll send this Monday as soon as I’m awake along with the Sunday date one!!

****I’m gay for turtles:**** SUNDAY TIME we decided to meet early and go out for brunch, we went to this cute cafe it was very wholesome. Cue sitting there until like lunch when we finally leave. We go to central park bc we wanna feed ducks and we think there’ll be ducks there.

There is, we feed ducks and I ask how it went w thomas and he tells me it was v cool anD THE REASON I’M NOT TELLING U WILL REMAIN SECRET UNTIL THE END OF THE TEXT.

He admits that he thought I was cute from day one, it’s why he introduced himself so dorkily and I was like !!! no way so I admitted to finding him adorable and talking to u guys about it. BTW he says we should all hang out sometime sO I invited him to Tuesday hanging w the boys.

AARON BRING THEO WE CAN MAKE IT A TRIPLE DATE THAT’D BE CUTE!!!

I learnt about his past which was sad but I really respect him he’s been through a lot. And then WE went back to his place and somehow got into a competition to write the cheesiest poem to the other.

Alex won, he’s a fucking amazing writer.

And I k n o w IT was only the second date but I’m impulsive and I know he’s the type to move fast sO AT the end of the poems we kinda,,,kissed

It was so soft and perfect and aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

uNfortunately I had to skedaddle but we’re def gonna keep goin like I can already tell this is gonna be a great relationship guys I’m so happy.

Ok but bacc to my mytserious comment earlier.

Like I said,,, It was a great story, but I don’t think I can do it justice to the way Alex told it.

And he basically spends every lunch with us anyway

And you guys all love him

And now that we’re Dating I don’t mind if he decides to scroll up and read past chat history

So,,,

Would you guys??

Wanna,,,

Add him to our group?

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Have fun lmao I’ve been saving these puppies since the weekend

****Do Your Work:**** Jesus Christ I regret asking

7:29am

****My full name won’t fit:**** THOSE DATES SOUND SO CUTE

****The impulse control:**** I’M CRYING WHAT

****My full name won’t fit:**** COFFEE TALKS

****The impulse control:**** D U C K S

****My full name won’t fit:**** COMPLAINING ABOUT MY COUSIN

****The impulse control:**** POETRY

****My full name won’t fit:**** K I S S E S

****The impulse control:**** MIRANDA

****My full name won’t fit:**** EVERYTHING

****The impulse control:**** E V E R Y T H I N G

****Do Your Work:**** I’m glad you two had fun! They sound like amazing dates.

****I’m gay for turtles:**** I HAD A GREAT TIME HONESTLY

****My full name won’t fit:**** AND YES ARE YOU KIDDING HE CAN COME HE HAD ME FROM THE FIRST MEETING WHEN HE HEARD MY ACCENT AND STARTED SPEAKING FRENCH

****The impulse control:**** I LOVE HIM PLEASE I NEED TO ADOPT HIM SO BAD ADD HIM IN

****Do Your Work:**** I don’t mind his company, so it’s fine by me.

****I’m gay for turtles:**** !!!

/DM- J.Laurens & A.Ham/

7:34am

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Hey lemmie know when you’re awake!

****Bisexual, stress:**** Jokes on you I’ve been awake since 5

****I’m gay for turtles:**** ,,,

****I’m gay for turtles:**** That’s earlier then Aaron wtf

****I’m gay for turtles:**** ANYWAY you remember on Sunday I said I’d talk to the group aout letting you join our awesome gc?

****I’m gay for turtles:**** tHEY SAID YES YOU’RE IN!!

****Bisexual, stress:**** Really?? Wow! I’m excited!!

****I’m gay for turtles:**** ME TOO

/Rev set/

7:37am

(I’m gay for turtles added 1 person to Rev set)

****Bisexual, stress:**** Hello everyone!! I’m so excited to be here!!

****My full name won’t fit:**** ALEX WELCOME YOU’RE PART OF THE FAMILY NOW

****The impulse control:**** HELLO HI YES WE WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS

****Do Your Work:**** Hello, good to see you’ve officially joined our team

****My full name won’t fit:**** WE GOTTA DO THE THING

****I’m gay for turtles:**** AARON YOU BETTER JOIN IN

****Do Your Work:**** ,,,

****Do Your Work:**** Fine just this once

****Bisexual, stress:**** What thing??

****The impulse control:**** Ok well u know how our gc name is rev set?? It’s based on this joke that we all look like one of the founding fathers (and co). Like it’s really weird. I (and madison for some reason?) look like Okieriete Onaodowan, John looks like Anthony Ramos, (The soldier aND Miranda’s son like why did ppl have to name all their children the same back then it was ridiculous) Laf (and weirdly enough jefferson)look like Daveed Diggs, and Aaron looks like Leslie Odom Jr.

****My full name won’t fit:**** I’m pretty sure Peggy has comparison pics somewhere I’ll have to ask

****The impulse control:**** ANYWAY in the musical Miranda there’s this song called Leslie Odom, Sir where Oki (we just call him that for short we’re at the point in our lives where we have nicknames for the founding fathers just go with it.) Anthony, Diggs, Leslie and Lin (we haven’t found our Lin yet rip) all meet up and in it Diggs sings a line “The lancelot of the revolutionary set” which became a popular name for the group of five and we likes it so we kept it but shortened it down to Rev.

****Do Your Work:**** Wait a second

****I’m gay for turtles:**** ??

****Do Your Work:**** I knew you reminded me of someone!

(Do your work sent 2 pictures to Rev set)

****Do Your Work:**** Alexander looks like Lin-Manuel Miranda.

****I’m gay for turtles:**** OH MY GOD HE DOES

****My full name won’t fit:**** WE FOUND OUR LIN

****The impulse control:**** I’VE BEEN BLIND FOR SO LONG

****Bisexual, stress:**** HOLY SHIT THAT’S SO WEIRD WHAT

****My full name won’t fit:**** we still haven’t done the Thing

****The impulse control:**** I’M EXPLAINING

****The impulse control:**** Ok so there’s Another line in Satisfied where the rev set go “to the revolution!” so now when we enlist a new member we say that

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh I’m so down for that

****My full name won’t fit:**** TO THE REVOLUTION!

****I’m gay for turtles:**** TO THE REVOLUTION!

****The impulse control:**** TO THE REVOLUTION!

****Do Your Work:**** TO THE REVOLUTION!

****Bisexual, stress:**** TO THE REVOLUTION!

****Do Your Work:**** There are you happy now?

****My full name won’t fit:**** Extremely so

****The impulse control:**** s O aRE You gonna spill the tea about Saturday with jefferson?

****Bisexual, stress:**** what??

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Oh no

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Alex please tell me you know what memes are

****Bisexual, stress:**** ?? No

****My full name won’t fit:**** ,,,

/We have fun here/

8:13am

****My full name won’t fit:**** CANCEL MOVIE NIGHT WE’RE WATCHING VINES, TIKTOKS AND MEME COMPILATIONS BC ALEXANDER DOESN’T KNOW ABOUT MEMES

****Yes I exist:**** W h a T

****TJ the DJ:**** H E A T H E N

/Rev set/

8:15am

****My full name won’t fit:**** Anyway back to the conversation, tea means gossip

****Do Your Work:**** They’re asking you to tell them what happened on Saturday

****Bisexual, stress:**** Lmao I feel like I just signed my own death certificate but ok

****Bisexual, stress:**** On Friday Jefferson text me asking if I wanted to celebrate. I was surprised, but intrigued so I agreed and we decided to meet on Saturday. He’d warned me that he may show up at my house at any time, so when he arrived at 3am I’m sure it annoyed him greatly to see that I was actually ready.

****My full name won’t fit:**** When did you wake up???

****Bisexual, stress: ****I never went to sleep, I simply changed outfits and stayed up writing.

****The impulse control:**** ThAT IS UNHEALTHY

****Bisexual, stress:**** Nonsense! I do it all the time.

****Do Your Work:**** How often?

****Bisexual, stress:**** ,,,

****Bisexual, stress:**** The details aren’t important.

****Bisexual, stress:**** He was wearing an obnoxiously bright purple suit that I’m sure he chose just to blind poor unsuspecting citizens.

****My full name won’t fit:**** It’S mAgEnTa

****Bisexual, stress:**** ,,, How did you know that he said that?

****My full name won’t fit:**** He Always Says That

****Do your work:**** He wears that suit constantly, I’m actually surprised we haven’t seen it for two weeks.

****I’m gay for turtles:**** It grows on you

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Like a parasite

****Bisexual, stress:**** He takes me back to his equally obnoxious car and we spend a good hour driving around. The idiot thought he was smart by showing up at 3am, but no surprise everywhere was closed.

****I’m gay for turtles:**** ,,, I kinda like his car I think it’s cool

****Bisexual, stress:**** John I thought you had good taste

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Yeah in men ;)

****The impulse control:**** CRITICAL HIT

****My full name won’t fit:**** MAN DOWN

****Bisexual, stress:**** After an hour of searching he eventually just drives us back to his place. And, can I talk about how stupid his house is? Some of the rooms are built so weirdly I’m sure I saw a bed in the middle of a hallway, whoever designed it was clearly on drugs.

****My full name won’t fit:**** Pour la honte! That home is his passion. He designed and built most of it himself! I think it’s impressive! He’s so passionate that he built his own home!

****The impulse control:**** Laf: I love making fun of Thomas

Someone: *makes fun of thomas*

Laf: Fuck you bitch you’re wrong

****Bisexual, stress: ****Huh, I didn’t know that.

****Bisexual, stress:**** Sorry Laf

****My full name won’t fit:**** It is ok!! You did not know

****Bisexual, stress:**** Anyway he gives me a tour because we have nothing else to do and then debate politics until a respectable time in the morning. At this point we’re in his kitchen so I demand breakfast. He provides.

****Do Your Work:**** Is this the part where you admit to liking his cooking?

****Bisexual, stress:**** W h a t,,, that’s ridiculous!!

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Alex honey it’s ok thomas is a great cook

****The impulse control:**** When he’s not making mac and cheese that is

****Bisexual, stress:**** HE HAS A W H O L E CUPBOARD OF MAC AND CHEESE WHO DOES THAT??

****My full name won’t fit:**** The food Cher

****Bisexual, stress:**** ok fINE so the food was ok I guess I wasn’t poisoned or whatever

****I’m gay for turtles:**** ,,,

****My full name won’t fit:**** ,,,

****The impulse control:**** ,,,

****Do Your Work:**** ,,,

****Bisexual, stress:**** F I N E IT WAS DELICIOUS AND I’M MAD THAT HE’S ACTUALLY A GREAT CHEF IT’S UNFAIR

****The impulse control:**** There, now don’t you feel better?

****Bisexual, stress:**** N o

****Bisexual, stress:**** The original plan was to get a few drinks and make fun of movies but since we’re not heathens who drink at 7am we decided to go to the cinemas first. Jefferson so kindly paid for the tickets.

****Do Your Work:**** You guys did rock paper scissors and he lost, didn’t he?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Yes.

****Bisexual, stress:**** But again, because it was early, we actually ended up watching a few movies. However, during a quote unquote sad movie we were kicked out.

****The impulse control:**** WHY?? HOW??

****Bisexual, stress:**** I may have purposely made him laugh and then his laughter made me laugh and we were both howling with laughter at this Sad movie

****My full name won’t fit:**** Oh my G o d

****Do Your Work:**** You’re actually a chaos demon

****The impulse control:**** FOR REAL

****Bisexual, stress:**** No comment

****Bisexual, stress: ****It’d not my fault he has a ridiculous laugh

** **

****Bisexual, stress:**** With a few hours left to evening we just went to get ice cream and we ended up having a conversation that wasn’t a complete irritation

****My full name won’t fit:**** Bonding!!!!

****The impulse control:**** What did you talk about?

****Bisexual, stress:**** Well, I learned that he’s Bisexual, that he used to study abroad in France, that he has a pet mockingbird and he wants a pet dog. Also, apparently Burr, your favourite flavour of Ice-Cream is vanilla??

****Do Your Work:**** People may judge me but I am proud

****My full name won’t fit:**** His favourite colour is beige

****The impulse control:**** His favourite drink is water

****I’m gay for turtles:**** His favourite sport is golf

****Bisexual, stress:**** J e s u s and I thought your favourite food being rice was bad

****Do Your Work:**** I enjoy the simple things in life

****Bisexual, stress:**** Eventually it was an acceptable time to go to the bar so that’s what we did. I originally meant to only have a few drinks, but it quickly turned into a competition to see who drank the more. The latter half of the evening is a blur to me but I’m fairly confident I won.

****Bisexual, stress:**** I woke up on Sunday at 5am with a terrible hangover, but the time our date came around I was much better.

****The impulse control:**** Wait hang on so you sleep really late but you wake up at 5am??

****Bisexual, stress:**** ,,,

****Bisexual, stress:**** And that’s the story of Saturday

****My full name won’t fit:**** What an exciting weekend!

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Ikr

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Awesome date with me on Friday

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Fun date with Thomas on Saturday

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Cute date with me on Sunday

****My full name won’t fit:**** J o h n

****The impulse control:**** Do you have Any chill

****Do Your Work:**** John why

****Bisexual, stress:**** Oh my god

****Bisexual, stress:**** John

****Bisexual, stress:**** Why

****Bisexual, stress:**** With my own two eyes

****Bisexual, stress:**** This is cursed

****Bisexual, stress:**** It was ABSOLUTELY n o t a date

****Bisexual, stress:**** I might cry

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Lmao if u think thats bad wait until you hear about the bet

****Bisexual, stress:**** Bet? What bet??

****My full name won’t fit:**** JOHN N O

****Bisexual, stress:**** What bet?????

****My full name won’t fit:**** Don’t you dare!!

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Ok ok I won’t tell him

/We have fun here/

9:42am

****Bisexual, stress:**** @Yes I exist YOU PUT A B E T THAT I WOULD F U C K THOMAS JEFFERSON???

****My full name won’t fit:**** J O H N

****I’m gay for turtles:**** I CRACKED

****TJ the DJ:**** Oh my god someone shoot me

****Bisexual, stress:**** I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS ULTIMATE BETRAYAL

****TJ the DJ:**** Just push me off the roof

****Bisexual, stress:**** THIS IS SLANDER OF THE HIGHEST FORM

****TJ the DJ:**** @Do your work I know you have a gun please let’s fucking duel or something idc

****Do Your Work:**** I’ll see when I’m free

****TJ the DJ:**** Kinda need to die asap tho

****Bisexual, stress:**** Wait a second

****Bisexual, stress:**** Jefferson

****TJ the DJ:**** Anyone have any poison??

****Bisexual, stress:**** That’s not the face of someone who Just Found Out

****TJ the DJ:**** @Yes I exist I know you have some pls

****Yes I exist:**** Phone broke

****Bisexual, stress:**** YOU KNEW???

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Damn this drama tho

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** *sips tea*

****TJ the DJ:**** What’s that James? Yeah I’m omw

****Sick of everything:**** Nah I don’t need you

****TJ the DJ:**** Traitor

****TJ the DJ:**** Fine yes I knew ugh

****TJ the DJ:**** That’s why I was acting weird last Wednesday I was trying not to Die all day

****Bisexual, stress:**** Is that why you took me out on Saturday?? To try and win some bet???

****TJ the DJ:**** EW NO

****TJ the DJ:**** I k n e w about the bet I didn’t fucking place Money on it jesus Christ

****TJ the DJ:**** Legit I just wanted to celebrate a job well done

****Yes I exist:**** It’s true I have the messages he sent me if you need proof

****Bisexual, stress:**** No no I…

****Bisexual, stress:**** Sorry, I sometimes let the feelings get the best of me

****Mother of 7:**** We all do sometimes, it’s ok

****Bisexual, stress:**** Well, the bet isn’t hurting anyone, so you can keep going if you’d like

****Yes I exist:**** Hell yeah I want my money

****I’m gay for turtles:**** Peggy pls chill

****Bisexual, stress:**** In fact, I want in

****Bisexual, stress:**** on the NOT fuck side that is

****TJ the DJ:**** Oh shit can I do that bc if so same

****Yes I exist:**** Lit welcome to the bet boys

****Bisexual, stress:**** And Thomas, I’m really sorry for lashing out at you. I genuinely Wanted to celebrate too and I had a surprisingly good time on Saturday

****Bisexual, stress:**** You don’t suck at cooking either so that’s a plus

****Bisexual, stress:**** But please burn that purple suit

****TJ the DJ:**** It’s magenta

****My full name won’t fit:**** ItS mAgEntA

****Yes I exist:**** IT’S MAGENTA

****Sick of everything:**** “It’s magenta”

****TJ the DJ:**** I didn’t have an awful time on Saturday either so it’s chill

****Mother of 7:**** Ok drama over now pls everyone read Burr’s username

****Do Your Work:**** That’s my thing

****The impulse control:**** But it’s more effective when Eliza says it

/Rev set/

10:07am

****I’m gay for turtles:**** W H O O P S SORRY FOR CAUSING DRAMA I WAS ONLY HAVING A GOOF

****Bisexual, stress:**** It’s alright John I appreciate knowing

****Bisexual, stress:**** But if any of you even insinuate there’s something between me and Jefferson I won’t hesitate to destroy you

****My full name won’t fit:**** You fool, that only makes us want to do it more

****The impulse control:**** You’ve unleashed the beasts

****Do Your Work:**** Rest in peace

/Shady bitches/

10:09am

****Yes I exist:**** Lmao just realised that alex called u Thomas again @TJ the DJ

****TJ the DJ:**** I know

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Will you say anything?

****TJ the DJ:**** Nah, I’ll let it slide this time

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Fair enough

****Sick of everything:**** That’s nice of you

****Do Your Work:**** Very mature.

****My full name won’t fit: ****Proud of u!!

/WoRk/

10:16am

(I know your secrets added 2 people to WoRk)

****Sick of everything:**** Uhh??

****My full name won’t fit: ****I WARNED U PEGGY

****Yes I exist: ****I k n o w

****Sick of everything:**** ??????

(I know your secret changed WoRk to We have a problem.)

****Sick of everything:**** Ohhh

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Everyone to reception, we need to talk about Thomas.

****Mother of 7:**** We’re on our way

****Yes I exist:**** Already here

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Hopefully we’re not too late.

/Work assignments/

3:30pm

****Office dad:**** I thought I’d check in to see how the new seating arrangements are going

****I’m gay for turtles:**** It’s going good! The argument counter has gone from 75 to 79

****TJ the DJ:**** Are you really still keeping count?

****I’m gay for turtles:**** You guys argue so m u c h

****Bisexual, stress:**** I prefer the term debate

****Sick of everything:**** And Thomas’s suit is magenta

****I Know Your Secrets:**** And Burr has an office

****Bisexual, stress:**** Wait no I’m not one of them

****TJ the DJ:**** One of us

****Do Your Work:**** One of us

****Bisexual, stress:**** N o

****My full name won’t fit:**** We’re all good over here

****Yes I exist:**** Hecc yea my travel time has been cut down by like 2 minutes I’m unstoppable

****I Know Your Secrets:**** That jam donut you had this morning looks very tasty @Office dad

****Office dad:**** How are you still doing that

****I Know Your Secrets:**** :)

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** I’m glad im on your side bc otherwise you would intimidate me

****Mother of 7:**** Don’t worry she intimidates me too

****I Know Your Secrets:**** : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done!! I had a question for ya'll! Is there anyone you'd like more focus on?? Rn I know I'm focusing on mainly John, Alex and Thomas but is there someone you want to have more love?? Lemmie know
> 
> ALSO: If you were confused about Miranda  
I liked the idea of the musical Hamilton still existing but being different so essentially:   
The Actual founding fathers are the original cast of Hamilton  
The office crew share resembelance to Those historical figures  
The guys who made the musical in this universe (names nonexistent) look like the Real founding fathers  
Hope that makes sense!!!


	12. rip TJ the DJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's about time for some changes round here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one took a while!! sorry about that I kept just getting random bursts of inspiration but I managed to sit down and complete it
> 
> Laurens: I’m gay for turtles: -  
Lafayette: My full name won’t fit:  
Hercules: The impulse control:   
Burr: Do Your Work:   
Angelica: I Know Your Secrets:   
Eliza: Mother of 7:-  
Peggy: Yes I exist:   
Madison: Sick of everything:  
Jefferson: TJ the DJ:-  
Hamilton: Bisexual, stress: -  
Maria: Your daughter calls me daddy too:  
Washington: Office Dad:
> 
> Burr's nickname also changes but not for long so I didn't add it

/We have fun here/

10:03am

(Yes I exist changed Do your work’s nickname to It’s an Office)

****It’s an Office:**** My nickname!

****Mother of 7:**** Now we can’t make the Joke any more!!

****Yes I exist:**** IT’S WORTH IT OK

(Yes I exist changed TJ the DJ’s nickname to It’s Magenta)

****TJ the DJ:**** I’M FINALLY FREE

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** YOU LET HM GO??

****Sick of everything:**** But no more DJ Jokes ;-;

****Yes I exist:**** I KNOW IT PAINS ME BUT I WAS PLAGUED WITH THIS IDEA I HAVE TO SEE IT THROUGH

(Yes I exist changed Bisexual, stress’s nickname to It’s a Debate)

****It’s a Debate:**** First of all I liked my nickname

****It’s a Debate:**** seCOND OF ALL I SAID I WASN’T ONE OF THEM

****My full name won’t fit:**** No you really are

****The impulse control:**** 1000%

****Yes I exist:**** It is done

****Yes I exist:**** Take a moment to mourn your nicknames

(It’s an Office changed his nickname to Do your work)

****Do Your Work:**** I refuse

****I Know Your Secrets:**** :000

****I’m gay for turtles:**** All is right with the world again

****Yes I exist:**** BUT IT HAS TO BE A SET OF 3

****I’m gay for turtles:**** I GOTCHU BABE

(I’m gay for turtles changed his nickname to It’s Free Real Estate)

****My full name won’t fit:**** THE TURTLES :000

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** I DID IT FOR THE M E M E S

****It’s a Debate:**** Still don’t know what memes are but ok

****Yes I exist:**** You will soon

****It’s Magenta:**** I’d change my nickname but I’m too afraid Peggy would change it back to TJ the DJ

****It’s a Debate:**** Well I’m Not Afraid

****I Know Your Secrets:**** You should be

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I know about the shirt

****It’s a Debate:**** … How did you find out about it?

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I have my ways.

****It’s a Debate:**** You wouldn’t dare

****I Know Your Secrets:**** I would.

****It’s a Debate:**** ,,,

****It’s a Debate:**** The new nickname is staying!

****Mother of 7:**** This reminds me!!!

(Mother of 7 changed her nickname to Mother of 8)

****Mother of 8:**** You’re my child now @It’s a Debate

****It’s a Debate:**** Oh shit

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Anyone else gonna change their nicknames?

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Not me

****Sick of everything:**** I’m good

****My full name won’t fit:**** NEVER

****I Know Your Secrets:**** So I heard from down the grapevine that Alex will be joining the boys for their regular hangout

****My full name won’t fit:**** WHO TOLD YOU

****I Know Your Secrets:**** :)

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** How is that more effective then “Ask no secrets and I’ll tell no lies”

****It’s a Debate:**** What

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** Oh it’s just something we do when someone asks a question and we don’t wanna answer

****Sick of everything:**** Yeah it basically means you won’t get a straight answer out of them

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** Not that you’d get a straight answer from me anyway

****Do your work:**** Because you talk too much

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** No karen bc im g a y

****Mother of 8:**** Is it true tho?? You guys gonna go from the fantastic four to the fab five?

****My full name won’t fit:**** OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD

****TJ the DJ:**** Alex has no aspect of his life together he literally couldn’t be one of them if he tried

****The impulse control:**** Yeah but we’re all messes tho

****It’s a Debate:**** Fab five???

****Yes I exist:**** ,,,

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** THAT’S IT I’M PUTTING TOGETHER A LIST OF STUFF YOU NEED TO WATCH

****Sick of everything:**** How have you not seen queer eye I’m going to cry

****It’s a Debate:**** I’M A BUSY MAN

****Do Your Work:**** Yes it’s true he’s joining us tonight

****My full name won’t fit:**** We’re gonna force him to watch like 12 musicals with us :)))

****It’s Magenta:**** Yo you GOTTA watch The guy who didn’t like musicals

****The impulse control:**** We’ll add it to the list

****It’s a Debate:**** How many musicals ARE THERE??

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** uhh there was 2 but now it’s 3

****It’s a Debate:**** Oh that’s not too bad

****It’s Magenta:**** Bonus; take a shot whenever you laugh

****My full name won’t fit:**** OH MY G O D YOU HAVE GREAT IDEAS

****Do Your Work:**** Please no

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** WE’RE GONNA GET W A S T E D

****Do Your Work:**** I regret inviting theo along

****It’s a Debate:**** ! I’M EXCITED TO MEET YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!

****The impulse control: ****She’s legit amazing

****Do Your Work:**** I’m pretty sure everyone likes her more than they like me

****My full name won’t fit:**** Absolutely

****The impulse control:**** Duh

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** No shit

****It’s Magenta:**** Can you blame me

****Sick of everything:**** I mean,,,

****Yes I exist:**** Yeah fuck Burr theo is queen

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** who the fuck is burr

****I Know Your Secrets:**** Idk I think he’s theos bf or something??

****Mother of 8:**** He sounds nice maybe we’ll get to meet him someday

****Do Your Work:**** I hate you all

/Work Assignments/

10:55am

GW: It’s Tuesday

****It’s a Debate:**** Astute observation

****Office Dad:**** I’m aware that Tuesday is @It’s Free Real Estate, @Do your work, @My full name won’t fit and @The impulse control’s weekly “hangout session”

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** HECC YEA WE GOT THE COLD ONES

****The impulse control:**** WE GOT THE BOYS

****My full name won’t fit:**** WE’RE GONNA CRACK SOME

****Office Dad:**** I’m also aware that @It’s a Debate will be joining you

****Do Your Work:**** How?

****I Know Your Secrets:**** ?? w h a t we only just found out Now

****Office Dad:**** @I know your secrets your spies may be good, but mine are better

****Yes I exist:**** Gwash did u just admit to spying on ur employers

****Your daughter calls me daddy too:**** That’s illegal right?? Can we sue him??

****Do Your Work:**** I’m fairly certain we can

****Office Dad: ****If you sue me I’ll fire you

****Yes I exist:**** Dam what a power move ok your secret is safe with us

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** Why you bringing this up gwash??

****Office Dad: ****Please, do Not come in with a hangover tomorrow. Charles Lee is visiting and I don’t want a repeat of the hallway incident.

****It’s a Debate:**** Charles Lee?? Hallway incident???

****The impulse control:**** Charles Lee sucks and we hate him

****My full name won’t fit:**** FUCK CHARLES LEE

****It’s Magenta:**** He annoys Everyone in the office

****Do Your Work:**** I’m not saying anything

****Do Your Work:**** But

****Do Your Work:**** F U C K CHARLES LEE

****Office Dad:**** He’s not the Best employee

****It’s a Debate:**** Then why’d you hire him??

****Office Dad:**** I thought he had potential, by the time I realised he didn’t George 3 took him under his wing

****Sick of everything:**** George 3 (or King George the 3rd as we call him) is the boss for downstairs.

****It’s a Debate:**** Why do you call him King George the 3rd???

****Yes I exist:**** He acts like he’s the king on the office and his office has a 3 on the door he never bothered to remove

****Office Dad:**** He used to run the entire company until I took some of it

****It’s a Debate:**** Ok last question what the fuck is the Hallway incident

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** Lee was talking shit about Washington so I challenged him to a duel

****It’s a Debate:**** A duel like,,, guns??

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** Lmao no we both got on wheely chairs and raced down the hall

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** I won and he broke his ribs

****My full name won’t fit:**** A double win you might say

****Office Dad:**** Please, I am asking as your boss, nobody start any fights with Charles Lee tomorrow.

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** Ugh fiiine

****My full name won’t fit:**** You k n o w we’re talkin shit tho

****The impulse control:**** Absolutely

****Do Your Work:**** The tea Will be spilled

****Office Dad:**** As long as it’s not to his face I don’t care

****Yes I exist:**** What a great boss

****I Know Your Secrets:**** 10/10

****Office Dad: ****Alright everyone get back to work

/DM- MJP.Lafayette & M.Schuyler/

12:08pm

****My full name won’t fit:**** I FORGOT TO DO THIS YESTERDAY BUT HERE

(My full name won’t fit sent 2 pictures to @Yes I exist)

****My full name won’t fit:**** WE FOUND LIN

****Yes I exist:**** OH MY G O DIT IS COMPLETE

****My full name won’t fit:**** Could you send the comparison thing to the group so alex can see the rest??

****Yes I exist:**** Absolutely!!

****My full name won’t fit:**** Thank!!

/Basically a cult/

12:35pm

****Yes I exist:**** @It’s a Debate this is for u

(PS sent 11 pictures to Basically a cult)

****Yes I exist:**** Everyone else this is for you

(PS sent 1 picture to Basically a cult)

****It’s a Debate:**** DAMN YOU REALLY DO ALL LOOK LIKE THEM THAT’S CRAZY

****It’s Magenta:**** YO HOLY SHIT

****Sick of everything: ****Oh that’s so cool!

****Sick of everything: ****You know, Thomas used to have a crush on Lin-Manual Miranda

****It’s Magenta:**** J E M M Y

****It’s a Debate:**** h a oh my god I’m so holding that against you

****It’s Magenta:**** I’ll hold something against you in a minute if you don’t shut up

****Yes I exist:**** What are you gonna hold against him??

****Yes I exist: ****Your body ;)))

****It’s Magenta:**** I’m leaving the gc

****Mother of 8:**** No pls stay with us

****My full name won’t fit:**** How else will we make fun of you??

****It’s Magenta:**** this is your Last warning

****Yes I exist:**** We’ll be nice :))

****It’s Magenta:**** Will you tho

****Yes I exist:**** N o p e

****It’s Magenta:**** I mean,,,

****It’s Magenta:**** At least you’re honest

****Yes I exist: ****:))

/Rev set/

1:12pm

****It’s Free Real Estate:**** So we’re still getting drunk tonight right

****My full name won’t fit:**** Absolutely

****The impulse control:**** of course!!

****Do Your Work: ****No doubt

****It’s a Debate:**** I love you guys

/We have a problem/

2:00pm

****Yes I exist: ****He called him alex

****Mother of 8: TJ the DJ: ****I noticed, but I don’t know if he did

****Sick of everything:**** Still he wouldn’t say that unless he at least liked him, and It was a nickname too not even Alexander

****My full name won’t fit:**** Poor thomas ;-;

****I Know Your Secrets:**** We don’t know for sure yet though, let’s just keep observing for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter out!! lemmie know what you thought!
> 
> New nicknames:  
Laurens: It's Free Real Estate:  
Eliza: Mother of 8:  
Jefferson: It's Magenta  
Hamilton: It's a Debate

**Author's Note:**

> WELL I hope you enjoyed reading this, because I sure loved writing it! I appreciate support in any way you give it, including Reading this so Thanks!!!


End file.
